The Quest
by VTL
Summary: (The second part in the trilogy) Tige wants to find her sister, but finds someone else intead.


The Quest character cameos include: Luthien, Ethan, and Oliver from RA Salvatore's Crimson Shadow Series, Vyse from Skies of Arcadia, Mag from Evolution: Far Off Promise (Except his name is Asia) and Ashika from Aqua Knight. There are mentions of Noel Chandler and Ashton Anchors from Star Ocean 2: The Second Story and of Gene Starwind from Outlaw Star. There's also a bit mentioned of cardcaptoring. This is the second part to the trilogy. Please read this in its entirety and comment.  
  
The night is just beginning as the young cat woman sits on the ledge of a balcony of her dark castle, her long, blue hair blowing in the breeze. Her name is Tige Andoria, Goddess of Light, warrior, and savior.  
  
She is thinking heavily tonight, for she has many thoughts to think. Tige thinks about someone who was lost long ago, taken away: her younger, but dear sister, Guillatina. Guillatina was an Elvin warrior, with short, blue hair. She was about nineteen when she was taken away, now she would be around the age of twenty-five. After Guillatina was taken away, Tige's parents almost immediately died. It was as if Guillatina was the life force of the family. Not long after the passing away of Tige's parents, Tige was captured as well and used as a slave. At the time, elves were the main type of slaves.  
  
As a reminder of that event, Tige always keeps a ribbon around some part of her body because Guillatina had a fancy for ribbons. No matter how much battle armor Guillatina had on, she would have countless ribbons upon her; mostly in her hair to keep it back in the training Tige was putting her through.  
  
Tige had grown to be over centuries old, but looked no older than eighteen. Now she had long, blue hair, bluish-purple eyes, and cat features that consisted of cat ears, claws, and a tail. She could turn her features to look like any cat or anything that was part cat. During the process of turning into a cat long ago, she grew at least a foot taller than she would have been if she had stayed human.  
  
She continued to think. The cat woman decided it had been long enough and she would find her sister. She will journey like the older days, without cars or modern technology, just her backpack and her magic skills.  
  
Tige got up and strolled down the long corridors of the castle to her chambers, full of odds and ends from her past. Few bits of technology grace this chamber: A television, VCR, video camera, and stereo. This young lady prefers the ways of old. She reached under her gothic-styled, black-sheeted bed, covered with pillows and stuffed animals, to get her old backpack from long ago. Tige is surprised it is still in descent condition; it has not been used in at least a millennia or more. She packs it with the few necessities she will need on the journey: A reading book, sketchbook, journal, money, her old Celtic flute, some mystifying looking cards, and a few other assorted items. She shall travel the next day, making sure to leave one of her one hundred forms to watch over the castle.  
  
She glances around her chambers, knowing that the next time she sleeps in this bed of black sheets, Guillatina will be safely with her; it has been ever so long since she held the elf girl that was her sister. She lays down on her bed, anxious for the next morn to come.  
  
Dreams and fantasies fill her mind that night, but fade away as the sun places its rays tenderly across her youthful body.  
  
The cat woman awoke from her nightly slumber with a yawn and is almost ready to go. She needs clothing. She wears a simple black halter-top, a deep blue and bold bottom, gloves that are black in color and button at the elbows, then attach to the halter-top, and lastly, black-tasseled knee boots cover her feet. A white translucent waist-cape is attached to her blue bottoms, while a long, flowing black cape cloaks her body. She carries the sword of Phiseallia, given to her by an ancient society of light.  
  
Tige readies her backpack and says good-bye to everyone in her mind, since she did not wish to wake him or her from his or her sleep. She writes a note and leaves it on her pillow, sure that one of her many husbands or wives will find it and not worry for her.  
  
Finally, the cat woman quietly sneaks out of her castle, not looking back, for she knows what she has to do. She walks through the shadows of the forest, home to the Shadow Creature. She passes through the dim forest with straightforwardness and takes the pathway to the right, not leading to the cities and states of this country, but to almost like another world. Tige does not want to be bothered by technology.  
  
She walks for about thirty minutes or so, humming a tune in her mind and soon she reaches a cottage and sees a mare for sale. This was a special horse, a nightmare breed, whose black fur and flaming hooves and muzzle shone in the light. Tige fell in love with the horse instantly. A perfect horse for the daughter of Lodoss, the God of Fire. She noticed that the nightmare's hooves and mane really were not aflame, but just blazing red and orange flame shapes dancing up her muscular legs. Tige supposed it was because that there was no power source for it feed off of nearby. The mare had one black ribbon braided into her fiery mane and tail.  
  
Tige approached the cottage with care and knocked on the door. A stout, little man opened the door and peered at the foreigner, "What do you want young miss?"  
  
"I am interested in buying that mare over there that you've got for sale." she points to the nightmare horse.  
  
"I'm not so sure you would want that horse," he says as he scratches his nearly hairless head.  
  
"And why not, Sir? She seems to be a champion," Tige argued, not knowing why he would say such a thing to her.  
  
"She's a bit stubborn, can't get 'er to cooperate for nothin'. Even the best of riders that have come through here have tried to control her and with no success or she would've been long gone by now."  
  
Tige looked to the horse the back to the cottage man. "Well, that's the problem-people try to control her. Animals need to be free, not controlled. They need a partner and companion, not a master. But I'm certain I can handle her. I have a way with animals, a gift if you will. Now how much?"  
  
"That does make sense, missy. I think five hundred pieces should be enough. If you insist."  
  
"Sir, you are a charitable man," Tige commends him as she pays for the nightmare, which already came equipped with riding gear: a bit, bridle, reigns, a saddle, and saddlebags.  
  
The cottage man guided her inside the fence where the horse was being kept and handed her the reins. Tige mounted her new steed like a professional, having ridden many horses before in her lifetime, thanks the man once more, and rides off. The cottage man watched in amazement at how the nightmare obeys her. "I guess she was right."  
  
Tige looks down at her horse and notices deep blue eyes, a scarcity in horses, or any creature for that matter. "You are a rare one aren't you, and very beautiful at that. Could fate have drawn us together?" She looked down and gently stroked the nightmare's strong neck. "You need an appropriate name now don't you? I think Spitfire is an proper name for you." The mare looked up, seeming to understand every word Tige said. "We're going to get along just fine, you and I. You don't mind me being your friend do you?" Tige asked the horse. Spitfire whinnied and skipped along the road in acceptance.  
  
Many hours pass and dusk starts to grace the horizon. Tige looked as far as she could see with her exceptional cat vision and spied a town, not too far north of where she and Spitfire are standing. "Well my Spitfire, we must stay at that town up ahead for the night. I am sure you're tired, we've been wandering all day," Tige states as she runs her fingers through Spitfire's fiery mane.  
  
The companions shortly reach the small, cozy-like village, just a bit after dark. They enter the town, Tige with her hood on, not sure how the people of this village will act towards a cat sprite, such as herself. The merchants were closing down their shops for the day. This town seems so familiar but I just cannot place it, she thought. As politely as possible, she asked an elderly woman where the inn was. The woman pointed in a direction and Tige saw the inn. She promptly rode to it after thanking the lady for directions.  
  
"Welcome to Zarnia Inn. We have three open rooms right now, which include a stall for your horse, if you've got one, each day you stay!" the young innkeeper informed Tige who could not believe how much energy this spunky woman had this late in the evening.  
  
"Did you say Zarnia?" Tige asked the female innkeeper doubtfully.  
  
"Yes, Zarnia, a merchant town. Lots of traders and travelers come here. So how about that room?" the innkeeper continued, trying to make one last sale for the night.  
  
"Oh yes.one room." Tige responded slowly in a daze. She knew there was something familiar about this town and now she knew what that something was.  
  
"That will be thirty pieces please," the innkeeper said with an outstretched hand waiting for Tige to pay. Tige reached into her money pouch and counted out the correct amount of money for the room. She handed the innkeeper the money and the innkeeper handed Tige two keys, one for the room, and one for the stable stall.  
  
Tige walked outside and grabbed Spitfire's reins, to take her to her assigned stall. The mare eagerly followed, drained from the long day's ride. Tige walked the nightmare to the corner stall, the number matching the one on the key, and unlocked the door. She motioned Spitfire into the stall and removed all of the riding gear, placing it on a shelf above the stall, to give her a more easy rest. There was a bag of oats on the floor and Tige poured some in the trough attached to the wall so her friend would not go hungry. She rubbed Spitfire's forehead. "Sleep tight my fiery beauty." The cat woman walked gracefully out of the stable, locking the stall door behind her.  
  
Tige walked up to her room slowly, reviewing the day as she went. When she reached her room she unlocked the door and entered. It was a very cozy one- bedded room, lit by lamplight. She tossed her backpack on the bed, taking out her money pouch and attaching it to her sword belt. She just could not stay put right now; she had to get outside and look around the town.  
  
Exiting the room, Tige walked back down the stairs from which she had come up to make her way to the local tavern, maybe to conjure up some information regarding her sister. As the young cat sprite walked out of the inn, the young innkeeper smiled at Tige, full-heartily. Tige smiled back, walking towards the exit, knowing the tavern was not too far away. How she knew, that the young cat woman did not exactly know.  
  
Finding the pub, the Goddess walked in, sitting at the last seat closest to the wall at the bar. She glanced around trying to see who could possibly help her. The majority of the customers were intoxicated men, off-duty probably. She looked back to the bar and realized that if this town she was in was really Zarnia, then it would be the only place in the world where she would find an "Angel's Delight" drink. Tige removed her hood as the bartender approached her. "Evenin' miss. What'll it be tonight?" the middle- aged bartender asked with a rugged voice.  
  
"If you have an Angel's Delight, I'll have one of those please," Tige replied cheerfully.  
  
"One AD for the pretty lady!" the bartender hollered to the back-of-the- house. "So you're a new face. Where'd you come from?"  
  
Out of a small window at the end of a bar slid the drink. The bartender caught it and placed it in front of Tige. She took a sip from it and stared at the bartender. "From far away. To be honest, there is no name from where I come from, but I come for a reason. I am looking for my sister. You wouldn't have happened to see a blue-haired Elvin woman, about my height, here lately?" Tige asked as she took another sip from her drink. Now she remembered how she knew this place. She could not believe that this place was Zarnia, a speck of her imagination brought to life.  
  
"Nope. Not a lot of Elvin people come through here anymore, don't know why though." The bartender stopped and quickly glanced around. "Tell you what, the Angel's Delight you've got your hands on is on the house. I don't own the place, so don't tell the boss." He smiled.  
  
"I won't tell," she replied, pressing one finger to her rose lips.  
  
Tige and the bartender chitchatted some more, Tige finding out that he was a very interesting character in his youth, going on journeys and quests of his own. He had told her that she almost reminded him of himself in his early days.  
  
Tige finally gets up, tired from the whole exciting day. The two acquaintances say their good-byes and she strolls out of the tavern, returning back to her room. Once she arrives, she removes her capes and sword. She was a bit depressed that she did not find any information regarding her sister, but she knew that she could not get everything on the first try. Slowly she emerges into her bed and gradually falls asleep to dreams of her sister, for the young Goddess misses Guillatina.  
  
Tige woke up to a bright morning, and quickly prepares to leave, attaching her capes and sword to her body. She walks wearily down to the stable and opens Spitfire's stall, taking all of the riding gear down from the shelf and putting it on Spitfire. The cat sprite returns the keys to the innkeeper.  
  
The cat woman rides off on Spitfire into the new day, a new beginning.  
  
Around twelve noon, the two stop at a stream to drink and to rest. Tige removed her capes and sword and lies out in the sun, the way all cats like to. After about twenty minutes of sun bathing, she decided to go swimming in the cool stream, so she stripped down to just her bathing suit-like material top and bottom and emerges herself into the cool and fresh water. It felt so good to be in the water. Unlike many cats, she loved the water. At first when she had just finished the cat transformation, she did not care for it too much, but then again, she was still getting used to her cat abilities, senses, and features.  
  
When she had finished her short-lived little swim, she jumped out, dried off, and clothed herself. "Well Spitfire, we better get moving. We need to make it to the next town at least." Tige remounts Spitfire and once again they gallop off.  
  
They ride most of the day and soon they are in another township, Langia. This town was about the same size as Zarnia, with the same basic layout as well.  
  
Tige kindly asked a gritty-dressed man for directions to the inn, which he gladly gave.  
  
The cat woman rode through the cobblestone streets and quickly to the inn and rented out a room and stable stall for the night. Tige walked Spitfire to the unusually dirt free stables and into an unoccupied stall.  
  
Tige noticed a stable boy, who looked about nineteen years of age. "Hey stable boy, sorry to be rude, but could you come here for a second?" He turned around and brushes the shaggy red hair from his dirty face; he quickly walked over to Tige. "Now you have to take good care of my horse tonight please. She is very special to me."  
  
"I certainly will miss," he replied, reaching into his pouch and retrieving a grooming brush to prepare his work on Spitfire.  
  
"Hold it kid. Just how old are you exactly?" Tige asked him. She could tell by his voice that he was very young, even though he looked much more grown- up.  
  
"Well, I'm fifteen..." he replied bashfully.  
  
"Why are you working here instead of playing with your friends?"  
  
"I have to work. My mother can't because of an incurable disease..."  
  
"An incurable disease?"  
  
"Yes. Doctors and mages from all over have come to try to help her, but none seem to accomplish their goal," the young stable boy replied sadly.  
  
Tige thought for a moment. "Well now young sir, I am a magical being of sorts and if you take me to your mother, I might be able to cure her. There is a high chance that I can."  
  
"Really? Great! Follow me. I just hope the owner of this place doesn't get mad at me."  
  
"Don't worry, he won't. But I have a question: you never told me your name. What is it?"  
  
"My name is Jared McKinley."  
  
"Well Jared, my name is Tige. It's very nice to meet you." She shook his hand. "Now that we have been formally introduced, let's go to your house and cure your mother!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two crept out of the stables in the dark of night and raced to Jared's house, which wasn't far away at all. "This is it!" he exclaimed. Jared opened the door and Tige followed him in quietly. They walked up the old, worn stairs to the second floor where Jared's mother stayed. "Mother, I have a guest, a magical being of great power, who says she might be able to help you." He glanced hopefully at Tige, a small reflection of the moon in his young eyes.  
  
Tige walked over to the bed where Jared's mother was laying. "What are the symptoms?"  
  
"Mother has irregular breathing, a cold sweat, and fatigue. She only gets out of bed to use the bathroom and even that takes so much out of her."  
  
Tige placed her forefinger on her chin and looked at Mrs. McKinley, thinking of the right healing spell and the right combination of herbs.  
  
"Bring me some Lavender, Wolfsbane, Artemis Leaf, and a mortar please."  
  
Jared raced to the kitchen because that was where the many herbs that they had were kept. They had so many herbs because the previous mages and doctors had given them to the McKinleys in hope that any future people who tried to heal Mrs. McKinley might find them useful. He gathered the herbs that Tige requested and hurried back, ready to see his mother healed. In his mind, he had uncertainty, since so many had previously tried to cure her with no avail.  
  
When Jared gave the herbs and mortar to Tige, she combined them in the mortar in specific proportions and she mashed them together carefully, to get the juices out. She then poured the liquid juices into an extra bowl Jared had thoughtfully brought. "Now Mrs. McKinley, I am going to rub this mixture on your chest to help your breathing. What it will do is when you inhale the vapors, your sinuses should clear up and the wheezing too. I can do the rest on my own without the herbs." Tige gently rubbed the mixture on the sickly woman's chest. "Now give me your hands please. Hold them together as tightly as you can," Tige requested and magically changed her own hands into cat's paws, which worked better for healing.  
  
A blue light came from within her grip as she chanted softly; the light lasted only a minute and then disappeared. "There, now carefully try to stand up. I'll help you since it may be hard; you've been in bed for so long as Jared has told me."  
  
Jared's mother slowly gathered her returning strength and gripped the bedposts as she arose to her feet.  
  
"MOTHER!" Jared cried as he ran and hugged his mother dearly. Tears were in the young boys eyes.  
  
Jared's mother gently placed her hand on Tige's shoulder-partially for balance, but mostly for appreciation. "Miss, we don't have much, but if there is anything we can do, let me know. You don't know how happy you've just made us," she said.  
  
"Miss Tige, didn't you have human hands when I first saw you? Now you have cat's paws. How is that possible?" Jared asked inquiringly.  
  
Tige looked down at her paws and quickly changed them back into hands. "It's an ability of mine. Plus, for some odd reason, my healing powers are enhanced when I use my paws."  
  
Tige fiddled around in her backpack for a moment and pulled out a blue bauble from the very bottom.  
  
"Jared, take this." She handed it to Jared. "If you are ever in need of my assistance again for any reason, just hold it tight and whisper 'Tige I need you' and I will come. When I am very near to you, it will glow."  
  
Jared looked at the jewel, eyes sparkling almost equally as the jewel.  
  
Tige walked to the steps and turned around. She grabbed a hand full of gold pieces and placed them on a table near the stairwell. She placed a spell on the coins that if what they used the money for was true, they would never run out of money.  
  
"I'll tell the innkeeper you resigned." She smiled.  
  
Tige walked down the steps and exited Jared's house, thinking to herself that she was glad to help.  
  
The cat woman walked down the cobblestone road in the moonlight, looking at all of the buildings, thinking that in the daytime, that everything is full of life, but at night, everything dies. She wondered what it would be like the other way around.  
  
Tige walked to the inn and told the innkeeper that Jared had resigned, his mother cured by a mystical being. She walked to her room and cautiously opened the door to the little room. She lit a lamp and opened the shutters to let the night air relieve the heat of the room.  
  
The goddess decided to strip down nude because of the heat, and she lounged in the bed, staring at the ceiling. Hot weather was not the cat woman's favorite weather, she liked cooler weather, as in the late fall. Eventually she fell dead to the world, not being able to resist the oncoming sleep anymore.  
  
The next day around noon, Tige woke up and clothed herself. She packed and went to the stables, retrieved her mare and left the keys in the stable box next to the door of the stable entrance. She rode to Jared's house and said her good-byes for now and the McKinley's could not stop praising her. Tige reminded Jared of the bauble and she waved good-bye as she rode out of the town.  
  
Tige knew there was another town nearby, about ten miles away, because she had over heard a couple in the inn's hallways talking about it. She decided she wanted to stop there, just to look around, but not to spend the night. The couple had said it was a merchant town like Zarnia with lots of shops with rare, one-of-a-kind items. Just the type of items she was interested in.  
  
When the horse and rider reached the town, Tige dismounted Spitfire and left her hood on, only revealing her eyes to the world. Walking Spitfire into the town, she saw no other races, other than what appeared to be humans, and she decided it was a good idea to keep her hood on.  
  
For a while she looked around, leading Spitfire carefully through the crowd, until she spied a jewelry stand off by itself, from her point of view, without other customers.  
  
Tige quickly walked over and noticed the extravagant chokers. The cat woman placed her hand around her unoccupied neck. This was one of the first times she had not worn a choker or necklace of any kind. She missed her chokers very much and she made the decision to purchase one.  
  
The cat sprite walked around the stand until something distracted her. "What wonderful co-ins and jew-els," declared a mysterious, thick-accented voice.  
  
Tige thought the voice sounded a bit familiar and thought that it could not be, but when she looked around the corner of the stand, she knew that it was true.  
  
Tige looked to see a short halfling in expensive attire, but she did not notice the hooded figure in a red cape standing about three feet away from the halfling. The halfling was dressed in a loose white blouse and brown leather pants, leather black boots that came up to his knees, and a royal purple hat with a large feather stuck in the band, with a matching royal purple cape.  
  
"Sir, are you Oliver de Burrows buy any chance?" Tige asked the short halfling, which was about half her stature.  
  
"Why in fact, yes, young maiden. How may Oliver de Burrows be of service to you this bright day?" Oliver asked as he bowed and removed his feathered hat.  
  
Tige peered all around the halfling, looking for someone, but still not noticing the crimson-caped figure. "I see you are not traveling with Luthien Bedwyr this day. That is just too bad. I have searched for him the past few years," Tige explained.  
  
"Why may I ask young maiden?" asked Oliver, intrigued to know how this woman knew of his traveling partner and what she wanted with him.  
  
The cloaked form moved closer to the discussion.  
  
"Well, sir Oliver, I am a halfling like you, but I call my breed of halfling sprites." Tige removed her hood to reveal her cat ears, held out her hands, which changed to paws, then back to human hands, and pushed aside her capes to expose her long cat tail. "You see, Luthien is my youngest brother from long ago, even though it looks hard to accept as true."  
  
The cloaked figure roughly coughed, throat suddenly going dry as a bone.  
  
Oliver's mouth dropped in disbelief as Tige continued. "I haven't seen him in so long, ever since he was two months old. His older brother Ethan was three; neither of them more than likely remember me. I am the oldest of the three. Ethan always called me the Angel. Because I look like this, I was banished, because they thought I was evil." The painful memories were coming back to Tige in a waterfall of sadness. "At the time, Mother was still alive. Gharis, our father, just wanted strong sons, to grow up to be warriors I suppose, not a little freak like me. Maybe if I had been a boy, I would've had a chance. I roamed the kingdom of Dun Varna a long time after that and watched my brothers from the castle walls. After Mother died, I realized I had to do something with my life, so I became a warrior too, a rouge as well. I left Dun Varna and my dearest brothers, swearing on my name that I will return to them one day," Tige finished, wiping a single tear from her cat eyes.  
  
"What a heart-breaking story miss," Oliver acknowledged.  
  
The crimson-cloaked figure, hearing Tige's entire story, suddenly dropped his hood. Tige finally notices the character and looks up from Oliver to meet his gaze. "Luthien?" she cried as she ran to hug him. "Oh, how I've missed you so. Oh my friend, the God of Luck, has done enough now!"  
  
"Young Miss, is it true of what you have just said?" questioned Luthien, holding Tige at arm's length, his blonde hair shining in the sunlight.  
  
"Yes, and you should listen to your brother Ethan's words." Tige shook a finger in his face playfully. "And if I wasn't, I wouldn't know where you'd be ticklish at."  
  
"Ticklish, Luthien? No, you must be mistaken," Oliver doubted. Tige, knowing she had to prove herself, quickly ran her hands under Luthien's crimson cape and gently ran her claws down his lower back and side; Luthien squirmed to the touch as he giggled like a little boy.  
  
"Ethan only knew that!" Luthien declared.  
  
"Who do you think told him?" Tige replied with a grin.  
  
"Now that I think of it, he did always say an angel told him...and he always called you the Angel, according to your story." Luthien's hands gestured nervously with every word that came from his mouth.  
  
"So you turned out blonde too. I guess I was the real oddball out of the group with my ghostly white hair. This is dyed blue."  
  
"Well, this calls for a celebration. A family reunited, a magnificent thing!" Oliver suggested.  
  
"Yes it does, but first, I must buy one of these chokers; I miss my chains, spikes, and bells." Tige replied, searching for the perfect choker. She spied it. It was a choker made of silver with many small chains flowing in a "V" shape, on the center chain was a deep-blue jewel. "Oh that one! Miss, How much is that choker?"  
  
"That one-of-a-kind choker is normally 100 pieces, but this week it's on sale half-price. It is one of my personal favorites as well. Would you like it?" the shopkeeper asked.  
  
"Yes, of course," Tige answered. The shopkeeper handed Tige the choker as Tige handed the shopkeeper the money.  
  
"Oh yes, Miss Maiden, what is your name?" Oliver asked.  
  
"My name is Tige Andoria. My name has changed so much over the centuries. Luthien and Ethan would have known me as Celine," Tige replied and curtsied. "And this is my companion Spitfire." Tige glanced around the shop. "Where are Threadbare and Riverdancer by chance?"  
  
"How do--!" Oliver was suddenly cut off buy Luthien.  
  
"They are in the stables, where we will be sleeping tonight," Luthien answered.  
  
"Yes, that is where I must put Spitfire. Make you a deal, I'll give you a lift if you show me where the inn and stable are," Tige proposed.  
  
"Sure!" Luthien volunteered Oliver, who cut Luthien a glare.  
  
"Luthien, would you do the honors of buckling this choker around my neck for me?" Tige requested.  
  
"Uhmmm...Of course," Luthien replied shyly as he moved her long blue hair out of the way. Tige handed him the silver jeweled collar and he latched the buckle behind her neck. She released her hair and it fell back into place. Luthien fixed the chains in the front so that they were not tangled, tempting though, where the chains lay, right above her chest.  
  
"Thank you." Tige jumped on Spitfire. "Hop on, she can handle our weight." She stroked her horse's powerful neck; the chains around her neck jingled as she rubbed the nightmare, distracting Luthien. He awakens from his daze and swiftly jumps on his sister's mount, behind Tige, grabbing her waist.  
  
"Oh yes, and give me the rump!" Oliver protested, throwing his arms up in the air.  
  
"Would you rather walk? You were getting tired back there," Luthien questioned Oliver.  
  
"Oh fine!" Oliver protested as Luthien pulled him onto Spitfire, Oliver being too short to mount this great horse on his own.  
  
"You might want to hold on," Tige advised, smiling. She could feel Luthien's grasp about her waist get tighter.  
  
Tige followed Luthien's directions to the inn and they get there in no time. Tige noticed a pattern: wherever the inns were, the stables were right next to them, which was convenient for travelers. The three step inside the inn and Tige goes up to the innkeeper and asks, "How many beds does your biggest room have?"  
  
"Two ma'am. It's twenty-five pieces per night," he replied, fiddling with his pen nervously.  
  
"My companions and I would like a two-bedded room then," Tige ordered as she placed the twenty-five pieces in his hand. He hands her a set of keys and Tige walked back over to Luthien and Oliver, who were discussing something, but suddenly became quiet when Tige approached. "All right, I have gotten us a room." She shook the keys gingerly in front of their faces.  
  
"Us? A room, but why Tige maiden? You hardly know us, or me at least," Oliver asked, lowering his head.  
  
"Well, no brother of mine will be sleeping in the stables as long as I am around and any friend of my brother's is a friend of mine. I know he has good judgment." Tige smiled, under Oliver's thin layer of fur he blushed. "Anyway, the room has two beds; you two can sleep in the beds. Cats find lots of interesting places to sleep and I personally think a nice, cool bathtub, without any water in it, is especially comfy. Especially in the nude," She teased. "Now where is a good restaurant in this town?"  
  
"Someone told me the best one is in the east of this town. The Wadalin, I believe." Luthien replied.  
  
"What a funny name, but that is where we shall go my sibling and fellow fuzzy friend. But first, let me put Spitfire in a stall and put my traveling gear up in the room. You bring your stuff too," Tige told Oliver and Luthien. The two followed Tige into the stables, next to the inn, where she put Spitfire in a stall next to the beautiful and glistening Riverdancer, Luthien's horse. Luthien and Oliver grabbed their traveling packs from the stalls and the trio walked up to the rented room. They placed their traveling gear in a corner of the room and headed to the fine restaurant that Luthien spoke of.  
  
The sun had set by the time they had reached the restaurant. The Wadalin was not crowded, yet it was not empty either. Tige walked into the restaurant with her hood off as she entered, and then everything got deadly quiet. She looked around, knowing they were silent because of her. "Ya'll act like you've never seen a cat sprite before! I heard this was a good restaurant for all, and I want proof," Tige demanded. She bent low to Oliver, "This has happens so much to me...You?"  
  
"Some," Oliver replied. He knew the feeling of being laughed and stared if not for the case of being short, it was for being a halfling.  
  
The threesome walked to a booth set for three and very soon, a waitress came to take their orders. The waitress eyed Luthien flirtatiously. Even though Luthien paid it no mind, Tige could not stand for that, so she scooted closer to him, put her arm over his shoulder, and asked him seductively what he wanted to order. Luthien did not know what to do, so he quickly ordered a mug of ale. Tige ordered the same and Oliver, a glass of brandy. The waitress went off quickly to get them their orders.  
  
Tige began a conversation. "So, I originally wanted to travel alone, but under these circumstances, I'll make an exception. You're still looking for Ethan, I'm still looking for Guillatina. I have to travel to another continent to reach this sister of a long-ago life, but we can go through your way and search for Ethan until we get there. So, we can all travel as one and look for Ethan then; I'm curious to see how he turned out. Will that be ok?" Tige asked, hoping it would be. She was excited to travel the country with her newfound brother.  
  
Luthien and Oliver looked at the prospective. "I do not see why not Tige Maiden," Oliver replied.  
  
"I'm game," Luthien agreed.  
  
"So it's settled! We shall travel together!" Tige hugged Luthien tightly.  
  
Luthien looked at Tige, mostly at her cat sprite features. "Tige, I know you are a cat sprite, but are you anything else?" he asked.  
  
She was going to answer, when the waitress came up and gave them their order. Tige was doing a great job of making the waitress envious by getting so close to her brother, and when Tige received her drink last from the waitress, she growled quietly to get her point across, that Luthien was not for the taking. The waitress quickly left because by the look in Tige's eyes, she is not the kind of person someone would like to make angry. Even though nothing was justified about she and Luthien, Tige was satisfied in scaring off the waitress.  
  
"Well now, look under my cape and you shall find your answer," Tige replied. Oliver was intrigued as well to know what else Tige was. Luthien carefully moved the cloak to reveal large, burgundy dragon wings. They tensed with the suddenness of the cool draft.  
  
"How come we've not seen them before?" Luthien asked curiously.  
  
"They stay inside my body when I am not using them. If you ever see me shake for a split-second, it's not a chill, just my wings are shifting inside of my body. I am also part Tao. If I remember correctly, it's a type of Asian dragon-Chinese I think," Tige informed. Wings came through her skin on her arms and legs. "Maybe one day you'll find out why Ethan called me the Angel," Tige said subtly as she allowed all of her wings to enter inside her body once more.  
  
Oliver took a swig of his brandy. "Doesn't it hurt when they come out?"  
  
"Well, at first it did, when my body wasn't used to them. Now that it is, there is no pain." Tige looked down at her arms. Luthien rubbed her arm to feel the wings inside, but he felt no irregular bone structure. "They are invisible; it's like they aren't even inside of my body," Tige explained to Luthien, knowing that's what he was wondering. People must remember that this certain cat sprite had some psychic powers.  
  
Luthien's cinnamon colored eyes matched Tige's own bluish-purple eyes.  
  
"Should we not be going? It is very late," Oliver asked.  
  
Tige looked over to a clock on the wall which read eleven o' clock. "Yes, we should get going," she agreed as she got up to let Luthien out. Luthien did at least pay for the drinks, since Tige did rent them a room tonight, and they walked out.  
  
A few minutes later they returned to their cozy little inn room and Oliver and Luthien lay on the beds while Tige stripped down to a towel behind a drapery. She walked to Luthien's bed and jumped on it. Both Luthien and Oliver notice that the towel covering her up was a bit short.  
  
Tige wanted to talk with Luthien a bit before going to bed, but she did not know what to talk about, until Luthien piped up.  
  
"I noticed that you have some tattoos."  
  
Tige looked down her body. "Oh yeah, I am a tattoo artist. All of my tattoos mean something to me, like my blue anime kitten on my lower back. In one of my lives, I used to be an ordinary little blue cat until one day I just fell and turned into a cat sprite. My butterfly was my first tattoo. It shows how free I am now. I did the tattoo on the ankle." She got quiet for a moment. "The rest of the tattoos are in places that you do not need to worry about." She teased them and she knew it; she loved it. The tired cat sprite got up and adjusted her towel while she yawned. "Well, I am going to bed now." She hugged Luthien goodnight as all big sisters should and she waved to Oliver goodnight.  
  
Tige walked into the bathroom and to the waterless bathtub. She jumped in and pulled the shower curtain around, to conceal herself, just incase one of the two males needed to go to the bathroom while she was asleep, and then the cat woman curled up with the towel over her, as a blanket, and she purrs and purrs, so happy that she finally found Luthien, and she purrs herself to sleep.  
  
After Tige fell asleep, Luthien stayed awake, just to think, but his body told him otherwise. "Oh no, not now," he whispered to himself, knowing he would have to go to the bathroom soon. "Might as well get it over with now since everyone is still asleep, at least I hope." He quietly tiptoed to the bathroom and nudged the door open. It squeaked. No one wakes up to Luthien's relief, but Tige did roll over at the disturbance, causing the towel to slip carelessly off her body. Luthien went directly to the toilet and did his part without even thinking about looking behind the lavender shower curtain. He finished and headed out of the bathroom, but he noticed the shower curtain was cracked a bit. He goes to shut it, trying to keep whatever body heat and warmth Tige had created enclosed. Not being able to fight the temptation, he sneaks a quick peek at the cat woman, his sister, bathed in the moonlight. Quickly and as quietly as he could, Luthien shut the curtain completely and eagerly goes to bed, awaiting the next day to come so he can travel with is newfound sister to find Ethan.  
  
Luthien thinks to himself, as he is laying in bed that night, how the quest for Ethan will be more exciting now with Tige with them. He knows she can be a great benefit to the team. He also thinks back to earlier that day when she reunited with him and how she was so excited. He also pondered in his mind about how in the restaurant, how Tige was all over him. He sighs, and like everyone else, he falls asleep to fantasies.  
  
The next morning, after gathering their travel gear together and packing up, the group walks down to the innkeeper to return the keys then they stroll into the stables next door and retrieve their horses. "Well Luthien and Sir Oliver, let's begin this journey," Tige directed as they mounted their steeds and rode out of the village. Soon, the group reached a four-way crossroad. "Which way do we want to go?" Oliver asked.  
  
Tige fondled in Spitfire's saddlebags for a moment. "I have a map I found in Spitfire's stall, if it's any consolation," Tige declared, taking out the map.  
  
"Let me see it Tige," Luthien requested.  
  
"Good, maybe you can understand it, I'm terrible with maps," Tige joked. She handed the map over to Luthien. He studied it.  
  
"We'll take the road to the left from the spot we are standing. It suits our search better," Luthien exclaimed.  
  
Tige and Oliver looked at Luthien. "Then it is decided, let's go," Oliver ordered as he led everyone down the left road.  
  
Tige, the blue-haired cat woman, was getting bored to death with all this traveling by now, since there was not much of a discussion going on, so she got an idea. "Hey Luthien, let's me and you race. Brother against sister. I bet Spitfire can beat Riverdancer any day," she provoked Luthien.  
  
"You're on, Sis," Luthien agreed.  
  
Tige stared off to space for a moment thinking that it was the first time Luthien had called her "Sis" or even acknowledged that she was his sister. She knew in her heart that he was beginning to trust her. "All right, from this stone to the fifth tree down and back. Oliver will be the judge," Tige explained.  
  
"That seems fair Tige Maiden," Oliver approved. He moved Threadbare to the center of the pathway, removed his royal purple hat and held it in the air. "Get ready. On the count of three...one...two...three!" He waved the hat up and down a few times, then replaced it on his head. The race started and the two, now rival, siblings were off. "C'mon Luthien, you can't beat me!" Tige taunted.  
  
"You're asking for it!" Luthien jeered as they rounded the fifth tree. Both horse's heads were crouched low to gain more speed, and so were the riders.  
  
Tige was barely ahead of Luthien and they were only about twenty feet away from the finish line. "I'm going to have to tutor you on how to race young brother," Tige teased, her specialty. Luthien, not wanting to be defeated, urged Riverdancer onward until he and Tige reached the finish line.  
  
"A tie!" Oliver shouted, waving his halfling arms wildly in the air.  
  
"Not bad Luthien, even though I went easy on you," Tige regarded Luthien as she patted Spitfire after the well-run race.  
  
"We must continue you two," Oliver demanded in a serene tone. "Oh all right!" Luthien mumbled. He glanced over to his sister, who was praising her horse. He watched the sweat bead off her forehead and roll down to her chest, and then he quickly turned away, wiping his own sweat off his face.  
  
The group started to travel again and not long after they come near an obscure forest. "Shall we go through it?" Oliver asked, his better liking set not to go into the forest.  
  
"We have to. There is a town just past the exit of this forest, according to this map anyway. As long as we stay on the path, we should be fine," Luthien tried to comfort himself as his better likings were set not to go into the forest as well.  
  
Tige did not like the aurora of this forest, but she did not voice her belief. Instead, she followed behind Luthien and Oliver as they entered the forest.  
  
As they rode, Tige looked around the dark forest that reminded her so much of the Shadow Creature's forest. Her ears were perked up and she was trying to be alert as possible, for her traveling partner's well being.  
  
Once they reached the heart of the forest, Tige's fur and ears pricked up as high as they could go. She knew this might mean danger. "I sense a strong, dark power around us. I can't exactly pinpoint it; it's like it's covering the entire forest, so let's hurry," she warned the two ahead of her.  
  
They sped their horses up and as they got faster, they kept hearing strange, loud noises from all around them. Soon, and thankfully, they were out of the forest. "Whew! Much better to be in the light now. That forest was creeping me out," Oliver said thankfully.  
  
"Ughnnn..." Tige moaned and she fell off of Spitfire, landing on the ground with a thud.  
  
"SIS!" Luthien hollered as he jumped off of Riverdancer and darted over to his sister's side. Oliver quickly rode over to the fallen angel. "She's unconscious, Oliver!" Luthien said, panic-stricken. "We have to get her to an inn, but we just can't go through that forest again! Hurry, there was a town near the exit of the forest, remember? Let's go!" Luthien ordered immediately, cradling Tige in his sturdy, tan arms. As Luthien carried Tige to his horse, he noticed something gracefully falling to the ground.  
  
Feathers.  
  
He placed her across the saddle in front of him on Riverdancer and looked under the black cape. He saw sparkling white angel wings pulsating...shaking. "Huh? The Angel?" Luthien shuttered in his disbelief. Was this what Ethan had referred to?  
  
Oliver was quickly getting Spitfire under control, holding her reins tightly. She seemed to sense that her rider and her friends were in trouble, so she cooperated.  
  
Luthien and Oliver promptly rode to the next town and raced to the inn. They quickly dismounted their horses and with Tige carefully in his arms, Luthien ran inside to the innkeeper. Oliver took the horses to the stables.  
  
"Quickly we need a room now!" Luthien ordered the startled innkeeper.  
  
"Yes sir! Seventy pieces!" the innkeeper replied. Luthien cautiously reached into his pouch and grabbed the last bit of funds he had, which was only fifty pieces.  
  
"We'll give you the rest tomorrow, I swear. We need a room!" Luthien pleaded.  
  
"Ok, room ten," the innkeeper replied, seeing the emergency and tossing Luthien the key.  
  
Luthien ran to the stables. "Oliver, room ten." Luthien ran back in and raced up to room ten and unlocked the door.  
  
Luthien quickly removed his sibling's capes and lay the unconscious Tige on the bed. He cautiously spread the glorious angel wings out and ran to the sink to get a cool cloth, hoping the coolness would awake the unconscious one.  
  
Oliver was quickly in the room. "Is the young maiden awake yet?" He then noticed the angel wings. "What are those? I thought they were dragon-like wings, you saw that they were!"  
  
"I don't understand myself, Oliver, maybe she'll clarify it when she awakens," Luthien answered, unknowingly.  
  
An hour passes and Luthien sits, never leaving his sister's side.  
  
"Uhhh...Luthien?" Tige slowly stammered as she slowly awakened, her healing powers coming into effect.  
  
"Tige!" Luthien shouted as he quickly grabbed her hand.  
  
"Oh Luthien, that darkness, it was just so strong-It overtook me." Tige looked beside herself, still laying down, she saw her angel wings exposed. "Oh my. My angelic wings seemed to have revealed themselves to you two. Maybe I should explain what I can to you now," Tige suggested while she slowly started to sit up.  
  
"Yes, Oliver and I were wondering why you have angel wings," Luthien agreed. Oliver just sat back and listened, not wanting to interrupt the explanation.  
  
"Ok. But please, you must believe me, even though it will sound crazy," Tige pleaded. She held Luthien's hand tightly, trying to console herself. "I am the Goddess of Light."  
  
Luthien's mouth dropped nearly to the floor and he squeezed her hand firmly. He had heard legends and myths about the Goddess of Light, and now he found out his sister was the chosen one.  
  
"I'm sorry I held it from you. I wanted to gain your trust. I was afraid if I told you, you would treat me differently, and I just want to be treated like a normal person. Anyways, once I said something about that darkness in the forest, I thought it best to put a cloak on so nothing would find us and attack us. That used up a lot of power and I was so weak from it that I passed out. I am sorry to worry you."  
  
"Why did Ethan call you the Angel, other than those beautiful wings of yours?" Luthien asked persistently.  
  
"Well, I have these powers of healing. Whenever I use my powers, especially back then, my wings would appear and also a halo would appear above my head, because I am really an angel of sorts."  
  
"Well, I am going to go get some food. I'll be back," Oliver said as he started to depart the room.  
  
"Wait! Oliver, come here," Tige requested.  
  
Oliver, curious as always with what the angel-goddess wanted with him, walked to the bedside next to Luthien. Tige carefully pulled two white sparkling feathers from her wings. "Here, I want you two to always remember me." Tige handed Luthien and Oliver each a feather.  
  
"Why thank you Tige Maiden. I shall cherish this feather forever," Oliver said as he removed his previous feather from his purple hat and replaced it with the angel feather. "How does it look?" he asked. Tige smiled and he knew the answer.  
  
Luthien looked at his feather. It out ranked any other gift he had been given in his lifetime. Some how he managed to put it on a small chain around his neck. "Thank you," he replied in gratitude.  
  
"Now about that food. I'm starved and weak, not a good combo," Tige griped.  
  
"Oh yes! I'll be back," Oliver raced out of the room to go find some food to bring back to the inn.  
  
"I'm just happy you're ok Tige," Luthien commented.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just going to take it easy until Oliver gets back."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Oliver walked to the nearest eating place, hoping to be able to order some take-out food. He looked around the restaurant, which was actually more of a snack shop, and looked at all the scrumptious goodies. "Hmmm. They all look so good, but I only have ten pieces left and that won't buy much," he told himself. He gathered up a few sandwiches and drinks, and a couple of side orders, and he could not forget dessert. He knew this would cost much more than ten pieces, but maybe he could work out a deal with the shop owner.  
  
Oliver put the food on the counter and the cashier rang the prices up. "Ten pieces please," she said. Oliver was taken aback, but he reached down in his boot and grabbed his last ten pieces he owned. He handed the pieces to the cashier and she bagged up all of the groceries for the little halfling. Oliver walked quickly out of the little snack shop wondering how everything was so cheap. He carefully headed back to the inn, groceries in hand, and stopped at the stables.  
  
Meanwhile, up in the room, Luthien was patiently waiting for Oliver to come back. He decided to go find something in his traveling bag to occupy his time. The young Bedwyr picked up his sister's bag instead, by mistake of course.  
  
Luthien was intrigued by what she had in there. He takes out a big, thick trilogy book entitled The Crimson Shadow Series and reads the back cover. "Interesting.that story sounds familiar. And the same name as I in a book. I'll have to read this one day. What else does my sibling keep?" He takes out her journal, but does not read it. He finds her sketchbook, for she is an future artist, and he looks through it. Luthien sees pictures of the trio traveling, a solo picture of himself, and one with just Tige and him, looking up at the moon. Before he could look through her bag anymore, Tige started to stir, so he quickly and quietly puts all that he took out back in the bag.  
  
A few minutes later after checking on the horses, Oliver strolls in the room, with dinner. Luthien walks over to his sleeping sister and tenderly shakes her to wake her up. "All right, dinner's here."  
  
Tige rubbed her head because she had a massive headache and slowly sits up in the bed.  
  
"Here, eat," Luthien told her, handing Tige her share of the dinner. She took small nibbles, squirrelish bites, of each item, seeing which item tasted better and she quickly finished her meal, even though she was still half asleep. Nothing can stop this cat sprite's desire for food when she is hungry. Luthien and Oliver sat in the other bed eating, while Tige brushed all the crumbs off of her single bed.  
  
Oliver stopped eating for a moment and thought. "You know, we still owe the innkeeper twenty pieces. I wouldn't feel right not paying the debt, but alas, I spent my last pieces on the food, which was unusually cheap. It only cost me ten pieces for all of this, when it should've cost much more."  
  
Tige smiled at Oliver, a flicker of light reflected from her purplish eyes. "I forgot to tell you something. The feathers have mysterious powers, as Oliver has found out."  
  
"Oh, so that's it! I thought she just gave me a discount because of my devilishly handsome looks," Oliver laughed.  
  
Tige started to get out of bed, but she was still too weak, so she sat back down.  
  
"What do you want to get up for?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Do me a favor. Go over to my backpack and open the first compartment. Inside you will find a money purse. Take out the twenty pieces you need. There should be enough, even though my supply is getting low. I will have to get more money soon," Tige said.  
  
Oliver did as Tige requested and walked to the door and turned to Tige. "Luthien and I thank you," he said as he walked out to pay the innkeeper. Luthien finished eating and cleared off the bed.  
  
"Luthien, what are the sleeping arrangements going to be tonight?" Tige asked. "I can sleep in the tub again."  
  
"No you are not sleeping in the tub. You've had a hard day and you need a comfortable night's sleep," Luthien argued sternly.  
  
"Well fine! Why don't you just sleep in the bed with me? I don't mind," Tige continued, retracting her wings into her body. Her body tensed as the reentered.  
  
Luthien, shocked with the offer, quickly responded. "No, that's not like a brother to do." He walked over to a chair next to Tige's bed.  
  
"You'd be surprised," Tige said seductively.  
  
Oliver stumbled in the door just at that instant and fell onto the unoccupied bed, claiming it for his own.  
  
"Well, looks like we've solved the bedding arrangements. If you change your mind Luthien, there's plenty of room. I won't get offended," Tige continued to offer. She rolled over with her back facing Luthien. The back of her top was ripped a bit from the wings coming out so suddenly earlier.  
  
Luthien looked out of the window and at the moon. He yawned, for he was getting tired, and Tige did say it was okay for him to share the bed with her. After fifteen minutes of thinking it over, Luthien gradually walked to the bed and coiled up next to Tige. The disturbance caused her to roll over and she started to purr under his neck. He just lay down there and smiled, running his fingers through Tige's long, blue tresses.  
  
Later on that night, around eleven o' clock, Tige woke up to find Luthien next to her. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She had a sudden yearning for a drink at the local tavern, but this late at night she did not want to go alone, so she woke up Luthien. "Will you come with me to the tavern tonight if I buy you a drink?"  
  
"It's late Tige, we need our rest."  
  
"I need a drink. Please?" Tige gave him her most innocent look at this hour.  
  
Luthien sighed. "We'll have to sneak out, but I suppose I could. Aren't you still feeling bad though?"  
  
"My power isn't at it's fullest, but I'm ok. C'mon, let's go!" Tige urged as she got out of bed and put her black cape on. Luthien grabbed the keys to the room. They quietly opened the door and snuk out without waking Oliver.  
  
They walked to the tavern and sit at a dimly lit table for two. Tige ordered herself and Luthien a drink. When they received their drinks, Luthien started a conversation, noticing a strong-built, brute-looking man who had wandering eyes staring at Tige. "Tell me of your life, Tige. I mean, what's it like to be a goddess and having magical powers?" Luthien asked, keeping an eye on the man.  
  
"Well, it has its advantages and disadvantages. It's a disadvantage because I have all these demons chasing me, wanting to kill me, because I am of the light," Tige replied sadly. "But the healing powers do come in handy, especially if an important person I dearly cared about was injured." She contemplated a thought in her mind a moment and took a sip of her drink. "You know, since you and I share the same blood, you should have some magical power in you. Just finding what it is can be a hurdle to get over."  
  
"Me, magic? I don't think so," Luthien replied doubtingly.  
  
"Oh, so you don't have any faith in your big sis? Yes, you and Ethan both should have some abilities, at least once we locate him," Tige assured. Luthien just looked down at his drink and wondered if what this young lady was saying was really accurate.  
  
Without warning, the man Luthien had been watching got up and walked over to their table. Luthien put his hand on his sword hilt, ready to draw if necessary. "Care to dance miss?" the man asked, getting cheered on by his companions at the other table from which he came.  
  
"What?" Tige questioned. She had not noticed him until now; she was too busy explaining things to Luthien.  
  
"My name is Cally and I noticed your clan tattoo on your ankle. I am from the same clan." Cally rolled up his sleeve and showed Tige the tattoo on his upper right arm. "Care to dance? If you remember it?" he repeated, holding out his hand, which was at least twice the size as Tige's.  
  
"I mastered that dance long ago when I was a youngster and would be proud to show you!" Tige replied confidently. The two walked out to the cleared dancing floor, drawing their swords.  
  
"I thought you were dancing!" Luthien yelled.  
  
"It's ok, Luthien. Just watch!" Tige yelled back.  
  
"Play the music!" the barbaric one demanded. A Celtic beat started and the two on the dance floor held up their swords and started to "dance." They tossed their swords at each other and caught them. The tossing of the swords showed the clan's bravery, while the dancing mix showed their gracefulness and cunning. The dance also incorporated trust between members.  
  
Luthien was getting rather distressed, or even jealous, but he could not make out why. He kept his gaze on Tige and did not want to accept as true that he was actually feeling affection for his dear sister. It was going entirely against the way he was raised. He took a large swallow of his drink.  
  
He continued to watch his sister dance until they were done. After the dance, onlookers threw money out on the dance floor, appreciating the show of skills and talent. Tige collected some of the money and left the rest for Cally, after all, she did her share in the work. The cat woman bowed and Cally thanked her for letting him have the dance. Tige walked back over to Luthien and sat back down, putting her sword away. "Miss me?" she asked good-humoredly.  
  
"Yeah, right. That was magnificent Tige. I didn't know you could dance like that," Luthien commented.  
  
"Thank you. There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me and I guess that's another reason why we're on this journey." Tige paused. "You didn't think I was really gonna fight the guy, did you?"  
  
"Well, you drew your sword to a stranger. I didn't understand."  
  
"Oh you silly man. Once I saw the clan tattoo, it was almost like reuniting with family. There are so few of us left. Our clan was that of a warrior's, so our dance is that of a very skilled warrior. I would never hurt or kill a person unless it is necessary."  
  
"Well, at least that is one more of your tattoos explained," Luthien chuckled.  
  
They paid for their drinks and walked out of the tavern and back to the room in which Oliver had woken up and was waiting for the siblings, tapping his foot. When Tige and Luthien walked into the room they were shocked to see Oliver wide-awake. "And where were you two? I was worried that you had left me to fend on my own!" Oliver fussed at them.  
  
"We went to the tavern because I craved a drink and we didn't exactly want to disturb you. You were sleeping so peacefully," Tige said innocently. The childlike act worked, as usual for Tige, and they got off the hook. "C'mon Luthien, I'm sleepy." Tige pulled Luthien's arm towards the bed.  
  
"Huh?" Oliver muttered as he noticed the two were getting unusually close. He just made himself believe that they had had too much to drink.  
  
Luthien and Tige curled up in the bed. "I hope you had a good time," Tige whispered to Luthien and she started to purr. The two rapidly fell asleep before Oliver had the chance to get back under the covers of his bed. "A forbidden passion," he muttered to himself. The cat woman's purring soothed the young halfling and he himself soon fell asleep.  
  
A bit after dawn, the trio set out to finish their expedition. They traveled through the cool, sunny day telling stories of past journeys each one of them have had. Tige took out her map and handed it to Luthien. "You're the navigator, are there any towns nearby?"  
  
Luthien looked at the map to see there were no townships in the adjacent areas. He shook his head no.  
  
"Well tonight, I guess we get to camp out. We'll set up camp at those trees right there on the map," Tige declared.  
  
"Yes, I suppose we can camp there. It'll probably take us a few hours to get there," Luthien commented.  
  
"Well, I want to make sure we travel a while, at least until dark. That way I can say we made some progress," Tige said.  
  
The three agreed on the decision and Luthien put the map in one of his pockets, since Tige had made him the navigator, and continued on their way.  
  
The hours pass and they at last make it to the trees Tige had pointed to on the map earlier. They pulled their horses to the side of the trail and walked them a ways into the woods, to stay out of the way of fellow travelers. At the first small clearing they got to, they tied their horses up to a large fallen oak. Tige volunteered to go get firewood, since she had night vision and it would have been much easier for her.  
  
Tige walked around the woods, not extremely far from the encampment, and picked up twigs and small branches. She spied a lake with beautiful blue water and right in the center of the lake was a big rock slab. "Unusual," she said to herself. By the lakeshore, she put down the twigs she collected, careful not to get them wet, and removes her cape and backpack. She puts her cape over the twigs and keeps her backpack in her hand as her dragon wings emerge from within. She flies over to the slab, backpack in hand, and sits on it, then the cat sprite pulls out her Celtic flute from her back pack and starts to play and old Celtic tune, not knowing how fast time begins to fly by.  
  
Luthien and Oliver begin to be concerned, since it was taking Tige so long. Luthien volunteered to go check on her. He looked through the woods, his sword drawn, to be ready for an attack. He walked into an area where he started to hear beautiful a melody. The young Bedwyr followed the soothing music to the lake where he spies Tige on the stone slab. He could not believe it was Tige in performance. She really did have many talents that he did not know about.  
  
Tige continued to play, unaware that Luthien was studying her.  
  
Luthien watched for a few moments more and then heads back to camp to tell Oliver that the goddess is well.  
  
Before long, Tige stops playing and looks down at her flute, and then puts it back in her backpack. She flies back to the shore, puts her wings away, and puts her cape back on. She then picks up the collected firewood and heads back to camp. On the way, catching some quail and rabbit for dinner, since they would not be eating out tonight. She also picked some ripe fruits and berries and had enough in her arms for a feast.  
  
Once she reached camp, Tige puts half of the twigs in the stone circle Oliver had created and the other half a few feet away, eliminating the chance for the rest to catch on fire by accident. Oliver started the fire with one of the few matches he had left. Tige started to prepare and roast the quail and rabbits when she got an idea for a bit of an appetizer.  
  
Tige picked up some of the fruit and berries and went to the horses. She equally gave the horses the foodstuff and then fumbled in her saddlebags for something. She pulled out a plastic bag of marshmallows she had bought from a store in Zarnia and was thankful that they had not melted.  
  
When she walked back to the fire she put some on a stick for herself and offered her companions some.  
  
"How do you eat these?" Oliver asked, unbelievably never having tasted marshmallows before.  
  
"You put them on a stick." Tige handed each of them a stick and a couple of marshmallows so they could follow her directions. "Then you place them over the fire, not in it, and keep them there until they are golden brown on the outside." She showed Oliver her example. Luthien and Oliver follow her directions and roasted their own marshmallows.  
  
"These are a marvelous treat!" Oliver declared. "I want more."  
  
"You'll have to wait until the main entrée gets done, which should be about now. You can have all you want after you eat the main dish I slaved to fix," Tige laughed. She looked at the roasting meat and put down her marshmallow stick. She then carefully removed the roasted meat from the fire and served it to Luthien and Oliver, and then to herself. They quickly eat so they could finish the marshmallows.  
  
Tige cooked herself a marshmallow, but she did not place it on the stick well, and when she tried to eat it, the warm, gooey marshmallow fell off the stick and onto her chest to create a gooey chaos. "Oh my. I guess I'll have to go wash this mess off. I hope nothing tries to get me," she said, gathering Luthien's interest.  
  
"Well, you're right sis, something might try to attack you all alone out there in the dark and I would take it on as my responsibility if you got hurt, so I'll go with you, just to protect you I mean. Oliver, you stay here and guard everything," Luthien commanded. The siblings got up and headed for the lake.  
  
Tige walked ahead of Luthien, eager to get to the lake to wash the sticky stuff off. Once they got there, Tige throws her capes to Luthien and slowly emerges herself into the cool lake. Luthien watches Tige wash of the gooey mess from the shore. Tige got a sly smile on her face and swims over to Luthien. "Why don't you join me? It's fun." She slowly got out of the lake and walked over next to Luthien. He watched her carefully, watching the beads of water slowly drip off her body.  
  
"No. I came here to protect you and that's what I'm going to do!" Luthien crossed his arms against his chest.  
  
"Fine!" Tige said and smiled even wider. Suddenly, she pushed him into the lake and jumped in herself.  
  
"Hey you! I told you I was going to protect you, not swim!" Luthien shouted.  
  
"Oh Luthien! Open up and have some fun!"  
  
"Open up? Ok, I'll open up!" Luthien replied and then he hit the water with his fist and the splash struck Tige in the face.  
  
"Oh! Now you're gonna to get it!" Tige said as she splashed back and a huge water fight started. Water was going all over the place. "Time out," Tige yelled as she cautiously approached Luthien. She grabbed his arms and placed them around her waist.  
  
"Uh. What are you doing?" Luthien asked in a panic.  
  
"Relax," Tige said, sensing his nervousness from his hold, which was getting tighter around her waist. Slowly they started to float upward with a glittery trail of white star-like shapes following them. The lake glowed an iridescent light blue. When they were floating completely above the lake, Tige stopped. "Ok, now let go of me, Luthien"  
  
"Are you nuts? I'll fall!" He grabbed even tighter.  
  
Even though she was enjoying his touch, Tige slowly pulled his arms from around her waist and put a good arms length distance between them. She let go. To Luthien's amazement, he did not splash into the glowing water below, he just floated there. "See you have magic inside of you. I'm not keeping you up."  
  
"Wow, I'm walking on air. I can't believe this!" Luthien said, walking around behind his sister; her back was facing him.  
  
"Just wait until you dance."  
  
"Is that an offer?"  
  
"It could be," Tige replied quietly.  
  
Luthien, not understanding what was coming over him, walked to Tige and turned her so she faced him. He put her hand in his and put his other arm around her waist, and they started to dance. Even though there was no real music playing, they were dancing to the music of their hearts. They danced over the lake for about ten minutes, smiling all the while, and then they just stopped and stood there. Tige looks down at the water beneath them. "Maybe we should head back now. It's been a while." The cat woman slowly floats down to the shore, slowly followed by Luthien.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Oliver might be worried," Luthien agreed. Tige put on her capes and they walked back to camp.  
  
When they reached camp, they noticed that Oliver had gathered some leaves and pine straw together to make a softer bed, for a more comfortable night's sleep. Oliver was still awake, but ready to fall asleep. Tige walked over to the far left corner of the makeshift bed and curled up. Luthien and Oliver followed.  
  
The wind started to pick up and Oliver bundled up in his fur. Tige opened her wings and made her fur longer, another one of her special abilities. "Here, I'll keep you warm," she said peacefully, arms wide open. Luthien crawled into his older sister's arms and cuddled up in her soft fur, surprised at how much body heat had been put out in mere seconds. Tige put her arms around him and enclosed him in her wings to protect him from the bone-chilling wind. "I used to protect Ethan like this when we slept outside at night. Now sleep," Tige remarked calmly, and sure enough, Luthien fell asleep; the coziness was just too irresistible for him. She stayed awake for a minute and then she too fell to sleep.  
  
The next day, the group makes their way to a ferry in the next town and they are tempted to go aboard. Tige suddenly stopped and sniffed the air, smelling a familiar scent. Her cat-eyes widen. "Ethan has been here recently. I just barely remember his scent and this is it. We must get on that ferryboat!" She ran towards the ferryboat.  
  
Luthien and Oliver galloped behind Tige onto the ferryboat as it starts out on its destination. People of all ages were on the ferryboat.  
  
The siblings walked back and forth on the deck impatiently, after all, it was their brother they were on the trail of. Oliver just sat on Threadbare, watching the two. He was astonished at how the two looked and appeared so different, yet they acted so alike, both very headstrong.  
  
The ferryboat had arrived at a port and was setting up to dock, the pier only a few feet away. Tige jumped on Spitfire. "We can jump to the docks to save time!" Tige insisted, readying Spitfire for the jump.  
  
"Ok. I know Spitfire and Riverdancer can make it. Can Threadbare make it ok?" Luthien asked Oliver.  
  
"He will make it with ease! Just you watch!" Oliver replied egotistically.  
  
They all jumped the pier and as Oliver had believed, they made it with ease.  
  
"His scent is so close! We'll have to continue nonstop to catch up with him. C'mon, we can't stop here more than we have to!" Tige commanded as she and Spitfire started towards the exit of the unknown town they were currently in.  
  
"She's right. We need to find Ethan as soon as possible. He might need us," Luthien declared and caught up with his sister.  
  
"It's not like I have much choice," Oliver garbled as he caught up with the determined siblings and they leave the town.  
  
"You still have his scent right?" Luthien asked Tige, restless to meet up with his brother yet again.  
  
"Yes, I do. It shouldn't be too long now. Let's hasten our trot!" Tige replied.  
  
Hours pass and Oliver started to nitpick, not used to riding so long without a break. "My rump hurts from riding so long, and I am deadly tired."  
  
Tige stopped her horse. "Oliver, I hate to be rude, but all of our asses hurt and we're all bushed. It's important to Luthien and I that we find our brother," Tige answered.  
  
"Yes, don't fret Oliver. I'm sure we'll find him soon," Luthien tried to comfort Oliver.  
  
"Yes Luthien, you are right. His scent is ever so near!" Tige said as she raced forward, driving Spitfire as swift as she could go, so fast that flames marked her trail. The cat rider slows down though, when she sees a gray horse on the side of the trail, with no rider. It looked suspicious, so she dismounted Spitfire to look around. Luthien and Oliver still had not caught up as Tige was looking around.  
  
Tige looked to the ground beside the dirt path they were on to see a fighting fit built, rugged looking, blonde man underneath some twigs and leaves. She sniffed the air around them to get any possible scent. "Ethan!" Tige screamed, running to him and turning him over and cradling him in her arms. She was sure it was him; she could have recognized him anywhere.  
  
"Ow! Watch it! My legs are smashed!" the blonde man groaned. "Something terrified my horse and it reared up. I fell off Wind Rider, my horse, and the vibrations in the ground disturbed a huge boulder, which then had the manner to roll down that there hill and smash my legs. Completely smashed they are!"  
  
"Hold on. I'll heal you," Tige informed. "C'mon you two, hurry!" Tige yelled at Luthien and Oliver. She cradled Ethan's head as she yelled to her companions.  
  
The two finally reached Tige. Luthien jumped off of Riverdancer as soon as he saw what was going on.  
  
"Ethan, what happened?" Luthien asked.  
  
"His legs were smashed under a boulder, so I'm going to restore his health to him. Watch out," Tige commanded. She gently placed her hands, which turned into the ritual paws, over Ethan's legs. The cat lady started chanting and a light bluish-purple light came around the two and then it was gone. "There, now stand up carefully," she said as she held out her changed back hand for Ethan to grab for assistance. He took her hand and stood up, wiping the dirt off of his brown leather pants.  
  
Ethan was tall, and as good-looking as Luthien, just a bit more rugged. He had armor on most of his body: a breastplate, iron greaves, shoulder and arm protectors, and a metal belt, protecting his most valuable of parts. He also had on a dark green cape, and Tige noticed the sword at his side that she had given him the night before she was banished. It was her own and very powerful, but since he was destined to be warrior, she gave it to him. The Banisher.  
  
"So this is the Ethan you two were telling me so much about?" Oliver asked, looking at Ethan.  
  
"Yes," Luthien replied.  
  
"Miss, how did you know my name?" Ethan asked Tige.  
  
"Well," Tige walked up face-to-face with Ethan and removed her hooded cloak. Ethan watched the silken material fall to the ground and then looked back up at Tige. She embraced Ethan and her angel wings emerged silently. "You do not remember the Angel, who gave you that blade at your waist?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
Ethan's eyes widened in shock as he stood there. He did not know what to do. He wanted to hug her to death, but then again, he could not comprehend that his long lost sister was standing right there in front of him. "I thought you were killed. The very day after you gave me this sword. At least that is what Veni told me."  
  
Tige bared her teeth at the thought of that man. As she looked at Ethan, her fiery temper cooled. "No, I stayed in Dun Varna to watch over you and Luthien. But after Mother passed on, I left Dun Varna and set out to become a warrior. Then I found Luthien in my journey to find my sister from another time. My name is Tige now, not Celine as you may remember."  
  
"We hoped to find you on the way to the other continent she has to go to and we did. Will you please travel with us? My brother, we need not to be divided again," Luthien asked.  
  
Ethan looked over to Tige, who was bending over and picking up her cloak to put back on, and then back to Luthien. "Now that is a stupid question! Of course I will travel with you." He folded his arms across his chest and eyed his new traveling partners. A sister long lost, a brother from long ago, and an unfamiliar person.  
  
"Great!" Tige yelled. "This is the highway halfling Sir Oliver de Burrows, gentleman extraordinaire.If ya didn't know."  
  
Oliver approached Ethan and shook his hand. "Nice to at last meet you. They have both told me so much about you."  
  
"We must move on to the next town. I know everyone is tired and I want to us to be completely rested on our journey. We will stay in the next town we come to for the next couple of days, to give us a break since we have accomplished one goal," Tige told the group as she remounts her horse.  
  
"Ok. Let's get going," Ethan agrees, also mounting his horse, but carefully this time, as if not to have a repeat of the earlier tossing. Oliver and Luthien glimpse at each other, then they mounted their horses as well, and they were off.  
  
They reach the town at dusk and look for the inn. They stumble upon it, completely by accident, and Tige rents a room for two nights. Ethan and Luthien take all four horses to the stables, since Tige and Oliver were the most tired of the four.  
  
Tige entered the room first, removing her cloaks and travel gear as she walks. She takes her black cloak and walks behind the small sofa and curls up, using her cloak as a pillow. She decided to let the men fight over the two beds.  
  
Oliver jumps on one of the beds, claiming it as his own as Ethan and Luthien stroll into the room. Luthien looks around for his sister and then looks at Oliver, his eyes asking where she was. "Behind the couch," Oliver assured him.  
  
Relieved, Luthien went to take a shower, trying to remove the filth from his tanned body. He stands in the shower and lets the cool water run and bead down his face and muscular body. He takes the washing cloth off the rack and soaks it in water. After he feels that he is cleansed and finished, he gets out of the shower and puts on a clean set of clothes he brought as Ethan goes to take a shower.  
  
Luthien finished drying himself off and walking over to the sofa he peered over the backside of it. He sees his sweet sister sleeping and pets her, like someone would pet and everyday housecat. He turned back around and tried to get comfortable on the sofa. He falls asleep peacefully, assured of his family's security.  
  
Oliver removes his rapier and places it underneath his pillow, a habit for him, just incase he may need it.  
  
Ethan comes out of the bathroom in a towel and dries his hair off. "I am truly shocked. Luthien did not take the bed. I wonder why?" Ethan smiled, drying his shoulder length blonde hair.  
  
"Maybe he thought you should sleep in the bed, since you've had such a rough day," Oliver replied, understanding exactly what Ethan was hinting at.  
  
Oliver almost immediately fell asleep, but Ethan was wide awake, and longing for a drink. He went over to the window and unlocked it. He looked down and judged how far he would have to jump to get to the ground. The rugged Ethan woke up Luthien quietly, seeing if he wanted to come as well, not knowing that Tige did drink. "Shouldn't we wake up Tige?" Luthien asked.  
  
"I don't think she'd want a drink at this hour," Ethan supposed.  
  
"You would be surprised. I snuk out with her once before," Luthien informed Ethan, a wild smile across his face.  
  
"All right, but you do it. I'm going to go ahead out of the window. Hurry it up!" Ethan said as he jumped out of the window and to the ground. It was a good ten feet to the ground, so there would be little trouble getting back into the room.  
  
"Tige, wake up," Luthien whispered to her. He shook her gently.  
  
Tige wakes up, yawns, and stretches. "Yeah Luthien, what do you want?" Tige asked wearily.  
  
"Ethan and I are going to go and get a drink at the tavern, want to come?"  
  
"I guess." Tige puts her black cloak on and they walk over to the window and peer out. Tige waved to Ethan and he signaled that everything was clear. "I'll glide us down, hold on," Tige requested. They got onto the ledge and Luthien took hold of Tige's waist once again. They quietly floated to the ground and Luthien let go. The family trio walked to the bar in the hours of darkness.  
  
When they reached the tavern, they casually strolled in to sit at a booth in a far corner. Tige looked around underneath her hood. Luthien sat next to his brother on the opposite side of the booth from Tige. A waiter soon came up to the booth and took their orders, just drinks tonight. Tige removed her hood in front of the waiter and he saw she was a cat sprite, a unique one. "Well, you are a unusual one. Never seen a sprite like you before," he said.  
  
Tige looked at the waiter and really not used to getting compliments, "I guess you could say I am a very special one."  
  
"Yes, you are," the waiter replied flirtatiously.  
  
Luthien clenched his fist under the table. "Don't you need to take our orders in?"  
  
The waiter looked at Luthien. "Yes I do." He walked off. Ethan looked at Luthien and Tige. The flirtatious waiter returned once again with their drinks and he gave Tige hers first.  
  
Ethan began to get curious about Tige's powers, so he questions her. "How come you have those powers?" Luthien, having heard all of this before, starts to daydream.  
  
"You mean my newer powers? You knew I could fly and heal. Well, I guess I should tell you," Tige said nervously. She always got nervous at this part, afraid people would not accept her. "I'm the Goddess of Light and a sex goddess all in one."  
  
Luthien suddenly jumped into reality. "You never told me you were a sex goddess!" Luthien exclaimed.  
  
"Well, sometimes I feel uncomfortable telling people that part, no matter who they are," she replied sensitively. "It's really a stressful job, but I just evolved, so it should be easier." She sipped her drink and continued to Ethan. "You have powers too. You have the same blood as I. You may not be a full god, but your powers are there. Like I told Luthien, just discovering them is a hurdle you have to get over."  
  
"Well, when I get scrapes, cuts, and minor things like that, I heal quicker. Is that my power?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Some of it maybe. Most of my powers are for healing." Tige took the last swallow of her drink. "We better head back before Oliver wakes up. I'm not sure my innocent act will work again. I'll go pay the tab." Tige and the others got up and Tige walked to the bar. Luthien and Ethan walked to the door to wait for their sister. Luthien watched his older sister closely as she paid the cashier, who coincidentally was the waiter as well. Tige and the waiter chatted for a moment until Luthien walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and guided her to the door, showing the waiter who claimed the cat woman. Ethan was smiling, but the waiter was angry. Tige was silent because Luthien was still holding her hand.  
  
Luthien looked to his older brother. "What?" he asked as they walked out of the pub.  
  
As they walked back to the inn, they talked about the sword Tige gave Ethan. "You said that you gave Ethan a sword. Why not give it to me?" Luthien asked.  
  
"You were too young, even just to pick it up. He was a destined warrior and also because I had no idea what you were going to be. Ethan, show Luthien the sword. I'm sure he's seen it."  
  
Ethan pulled out the sword and handed it to Luthien. Luthien looked at the handle. It was jeweled with three different jewels of a different color. The middle was a sapphire, the rest Luthien could not tell in the dark. "These jewels are our birthstones. Since it was my sword, the largest stone was my birthstone."  
  
"What makes it so strong?" Luthien questioned, thinking that it was just an ordinary sword.  
  
"It might not be the strongest metal now, since there have been so many advancements in sword play, but back when I was in that life, it was the strongest. It can cut through almost anything-or at least it could anyway. I can't really technically explain why it is so strong though."  
  
"You sound like you knew you were going to be banished. How?" Luthien wondered; he handed his brother back the sword.  
  
"I was walking around the castle the night before, because I had a nightmare, and I overheard Gharis talking it over with someone. Veni was that some one. That bastard! So anyway, I went straight to Ethan, gave him the sword and told him what was going to happen. We both cried that night and we slept together, knowing it was going to be our last night together. Remember that terrible day Ethan?"  
  
"Slept together?" Luthien whispered to himself.  
  
Tige started to weep silently, looking at Ethan. He could see her now glossy, watery eyes, and the shine of a tear running down her left cheek. "I put a forever protection spell on you, because nothing I had was of any value to give you. Ethan and I were close. You were too young to understand, so they never told you about me, hoping the few memories you had of me would fade away." She hugged Ethan and Luthien at the same time. "I've missed you."  
  
"Sounds like I was too young for everything," Luthien commented.  
  
"It couldn't be helped, don't be troubled by it. Now that we're back as one, we'll never be separated again," Tige proclaimed.  
  
"That is right. A pact, never to be separated like we were again, no matter what!" Ethan suggested.  
  
"Agreed!" Tige and Luthien both said at the same time.  
  
They finally reached the inn. Tige floats each of her brothers to the room, one at a time. Their sneak in was not disturbing to Oliver, so they did not get caught.  
  
Tige retreated back behind the couch and continued to use her cloak as a head support. Luthien follows Tige's example and uses his crimson cape as a pillow. Ethan glances at Luthien, remembering Luthien use to do everything he did instead of his sister. He sighed, walked over to the bed, and sat down. He also remembered when he used to copy Tige himself, and he laughed, and then fell into a deep slumber.  
  
The next day, to relax, the group decided to stroll around town and to possibly do a little shopping. Ethan and Luthien went to the local weapons shop and Oliver and Tige went to a novelty shop. Tige had missed seeing the old world's gadgets and gizmos to make people laugh. She remembered making Luthien giggle by making funny faces when he was a baby.  
  
Oliver and Tige strolled around the store, putting on funny masks and costumes to make each other laugh. The two half-creatures spent lots of time in the novelty shop, being it was the first time Oliver was alone with Tige. "Even though you have more memories with Ethan, you seem to pay more attention to Luthien. Have you noticed that?" Oliver asked Tige as they walked out of the store.  
  
Tige's face turned a pinkish-red. "Well actually, no, I never noticed. I guess I spend more time with Luthien now because I didn't spend enough time with him when he was a baby. I was absent from his life the most." She looked deeply at Oliver. "I kind of feel bad about not being there for him as I was for Ethan."  
  
"I think I am going to go to the weapons shop to see what your brothers are up to."  
  
"Ok Sir Oliver. I'll be fine by myself," Tige assured and Oliver walked away as Tige stood there.  
  
Meanwhile, at the weapons shop, the brothers were looking through an assortment of engraved Celtic daggers. "Which one do you think she would be fond of?" Luthien asked his older brother Ethan.  
  
"I don't know. We have to find her something for all the help she's been though. Here, look at this one." Ethan pointed through the protective glass case at a dagger.  
  
"No, that one doesn't seem right."  
  
"I have an idea. Sir, can we have your assistance?" Ethan asked the seller.  
  
"Sure, what do you need?"  
  
"Well, our sister has done a lot for us and we want to buy her one of these daggers, to repay her somewhat, but my brother and I can't decide on the right one. She likes these Celtic designs. Which one do you think would be appropriate?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Hmmm. An extraordinary sister, eh?" the storekeeper pondered.  
  
"Yes," Luthien replied. "Quite special." Ethan glanced at Luthien quickly and then back to the storekeeper. Luthien shied away from Ethan and stood behind him.  
  
"I have the perfect one!" the storekeeper said. He bent down behind the counter and unlocked a safe. He then pulled out an encased seven-inch dagger with Celtic engravings on it. The dagger had a sapphire jewel in the shape of a tear on the handle. He placed it on the counter and let the two young men look at it. "See these engravings here? In Ireland, they mean something, like hieroglyphics. Don't ask me because I don't know. But if she has any Irish in her blood, she will understand what it means."  
  
"How much?" Ethan asked getting straight to the point.  
  
"Well, I have had this one for quite a while. Something just told me to make this one. I suppose it was destined to be hers. You can take it for free."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, take it before I change my mind!" the storekeeper chuckled.  
  
"Great!" Ethan shouted.  
  
"I'll take it to Tige," Luthien said as the shopkeeper put the dagger in a blue velvet cloth that match the blue jewel.  
  
"All right," Ethan allowed. Just then, Oliver walked in and began to look around Luthien ran up to the halfling.  
  
"Do you know where my sister is?"  
  
"Some where close to the novelty shop, not too far from here," Oliver replied, pointing in the direction of the novelty shop.  
  
"Ok, thanks Oliver." Luthien ran out of the store to go find his sister. Oliver strolled up to Ethan and looked at him.  
  
"What was that all about, Sir Ethan?"  
  
"We got a dagger for Tige and I guess he is just eager to give the gift to her."  
  
Oliver crossed his arms and puffed. "So that explains it."  
  
Luthien walking hastily through the town, trying to find the novelty shop, spotted an outside jewelry shop. He stopped to look, remembering Tige had a fondness for necklaces. He saw a beautiful silver chain and picked it up. Even though it was a gorgeous chain, it looked too plain by itself, so he went and looked at the silver charms. He saw a small charm, the size of a dime at most, in the shape of a ball of yarn. He took a good, close-up look at it and noticed it was not a charm-it was a locket. Luthien put the locket on the chain and went to go pay for it. "Would you like me to shrink a picture that I may put in here for you sir?" the jeweler asked Luthien.  
  
Luthien fiddled in his pockets for a moment, then pulled out a picture of he and Tige a local artist had drawn in a past town at the beginning of their journey. "Can you shrink this?" Luthien asked the jeweler.  
  
The jeweler looked at the picture. "Yes, I can. Who is it? Your lover?" he asked.  
  
Luthien turn red at the thought. "No, my sister."  
  
"Oh, I shall be back in a moment." The jeweler walked behind a curtain in his shop.  
  
"Lovers." Luthien muttered to himself and he kicked the side of his right boot. The jeweler came back with the locket in hand, and showed Luthien the image inside. "Perfect!" Luthien exclaimed. The jeweler smiled and Luthien paid him, then Luthien ran to go find Tige.  
  
Tige had been trying on outfits all this time in a fashion store when Luthien spotted her. She had on a tight, revealing, metallic cerulean corset top, which had a black lace spider-web print on it. She also had on a short, lacy, gothic-style black skirt.  
  
Luthien walked in with the dagger and locket in his waist pouch. He casually strolled up behind Tige and tapped her on the shoulder, startling her. "Oh Luthien!" She turned red and put her hands across her body.  
  
"Why are you covering yourself? That outfit looks nice on you," Luthien commented. Tige moved her hands and went into her dressing room to look into a mirror. Luthien followed, he stood in the doorway, staring, like a shopping parent would.  
  
"Yeah, well." She pulled up the skirt a bit more. "There, now it looks ok."  
  
Luthien laughed. "Are you going to buy it?"  
  
"I guess so." Tige grabbed her original outfit and stuffed it in her backpack, except for the black cape, which she put on, since she wanted to wear the outfit then. When they walked up to the counter the saleswoman ripped the price tags off carefully and rang up the total. "Luthien, wait outside for a moment, I have to purchase one more thing."  
  
"Ok." Luthien quietly walked out of the store.  
  
Tige walked to a section of undergarments for women. She found a black thong with a white cat on the front of them. She paid for them and through the window at which Luthien watched his sister, he saw what her final purchase was a turned around and looked to the ground. Tige went to the dressing room and put the kitty thong on and walked out. "Thanks for waiting bro."  
  
The brother and sister duo walked to a big oak tree and sat down together in its glorious shade. "You know, I have something that will make your outfit look even better."  
  
"Really? What is it?" Tige asked. She leaned over Luthien's lap curiously. He nervously pulled out the yarn ball locket from his waist pouch.  
  
"Here." Luthien put the necklace in her hand.  
  
She looked at it and smiled. "Thank you very much."  
  
"It's a locket as well, look inside of it."  
  
Tige opened up the locket and saw the tiny picture of she and Luthien. "You do not know how much this means to me," she expressed greatly.  
  
"Let me put it on you."  
  
"Ok." The cat woman moved her hair out of the way as her brother unhitched the clasp on the necklace and carefully put it around her neck. He hitched the clasp back together and she let go of her hair. The blue jewel on her choker shined on the locket, giving it a blue radiance.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Ethan and I got this for you as well." Luthien reached in his waist pouch and pulled out the velvet-wrapped dagger. He handed it to his sister. "The shop owner said the design could tell you something if you were Irish. I remembered you were from that Irish clan. So what does it say?"  
  
Tige looked at the one-of-a-kind engraved dagger and translated the engravings in her mind. "I will tell you and Ethan later."  
  
"Speaking of Ethan, he and Oliver were in the weapons shop when I left. It's getting late. We need to find them," Luthien suggested.  
  
"The sun is setting, we probably should," Tige agreed. The goddess rumbled through her backpack and pulled out a leather bracelet she had found on the ground earlier that day while walking to the fashion shop. She wondered what the loop on the bracelet was for, so she slid the dagger through it and then the question of what the loop was for was solved. "Wow, what a resourceful find I uncovered," Tige exclaimed, showing Luthien the bracelet.  
  
The two got up and Tige followed Luthien to the weapons shop.  
  
Ethan and Oliver were in the weapons shop when Tige and Luthien walked in. Tige walked up to Ethan and hugged him generously. "Thank you for the dagger."  
  
Luthien walked up behind Tige.  
  
"Is this the sister in which the dagger was for?" the shopkeeper inquired.  
  
"It certainly is," Luthien answered.  
  
"I certainly don't see any resemblance between you three," the shopkeeper argued.  
  
"I know. I am the oddball of the family, always have been, always will be," Tige responded, no regret in her voice what so ever.  
  
"Hey Tige'ums, I am about to starve. Can we get something to eat? Please?" Luthien asked innocently, like a younger brother ought to.  
  
"Yes, I agree with your brother. It's time we get something to eat," Oliver turned to the shop owner. "Sir, where is the finest restaurant in the town?"  
  
"Two buildings down from here."  
  
"Alright!" Tige shouted and jumped up and down.  
  
"Let's eat," Ethan exclaimed. The group of four happily walked out of the weapons shop and quickly walked to the restaurant.  
  
The restaurant was fancy and they sat in a dimly lighted corner booth on the second floor. Luthien sat on the inside next to Tige. Ethan sat opposite Luthien. Oliver sat opposite Tige. The waiter came over, gave them their menus, and took their drink orders. Ethan, Oliver, Luthien, and Tige looked through the three-page menu.  
  
When the waiter came back and gave them their drinks, he eyed Tige. "Nice outfit."  
  
At that exact moment, both Ethan and Oliver looked at Luthien, just incase Luthien would react. Luthien handled it calmly by scooting nearer to Tige.  
  
"Thank you. I just got it today. This town makes fine clothing," Tige replied politely. They ordered their food and while they waited, they just sit there and relax. Tige got out her sketchbook from her backpack. She started to draw the group together. The rest just watched her draw.  
  
The food arrived shortly and they began to eat. After they finished, they just sat there, talked, and drank. Tige was starting to get a bit on the drunken side, so to keep her balance, she leaned on Luthien, who permitted it.  
  
"Does it not feel good just to unwind?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yes, it does feel good," Ethan agreed, taking a gulp from his drink. "But some of us might be getting a little too much to drink." He smiled at his weary-eyed sister.  
  
Luthien put his hand up to his face and giggled, nodding his head at the same moment. Tige just sat there, bemused. She knew even though she was not a heavy drinker, she was going to get a hangover, but it was worth it tonight. All four of them, talking together, bonding. She loved seeing their friendship with each other cultivate.  
  
After they finally paid the bill and left, they walked back to the inn. "I'm going to check on the horses, I haven't visited them today," Tige said as she walked towards the inn's stable house, a little bit lopsided.  
  
"That's a good idea; I'll come too," Ethan said.  
  
"Me too!" Luthien followed.  
  
"I'll pass on this Tige Maiden. I have just had an excellent meal and I would like to have a rest now," Oliver said. He then disappeared into the inn and went to the room, laying on the first bed he came across.  
  
The three siblings continued to walk to the stables and to their horses. "So what did that dagger say to you?" Ethan asked.  
  
"It is kind of hard to explain. Let me find a way to explain it," Tige replied, gently rubbing Spitfire's fiery mane. "Ok, here goes." She pulled out the dagger. As she translated the dagger, she pointed to the different symbols. "It pretty much says 'She who holds this teared dagger has gone through much sadness and tragedy for the one she loves. Cherish the ones you love, who gave you this teared dagger, for you never know when you shall be apart again. Cherish them exactly as they cherish you.' There was more Irish influence of course, but that's the best way I can explain it."  
  
Ethan and Luthien glanced at one another, each secretly knowing how they cherished the cat woman who was caring for her steed.  
  
"Well, I am going up to the room," Luthien declared. He walked out of the stables and to the room, laying down on the second bed and falling to sleep. Ethan stayed down in the stables with Tige.  
  
"You know Ethan, I'm really glad I found you and Luthien. I remember the day I swore I would be reunited once again with you. It's still like a dream," Tige exposed, emotions of all sorts going through her mentality.  
  
"It's kind of hard to believe I am not the oldest anymore. I guess I'll have to get used to being a younger brother from now on...again." He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yep. Let's get back to the room." Tige turned around, smiled, and jumped down from the stool she was on to the hay-covered floor.  
  
When they walked inside the room, Tige put a cover over Luthien so the night's chill would not get him. Ethan walked over and laid down on the couch, deciding it was right to let Luthien have the bed. Tige went back to her spot behind the couch and fell asleep, once more using her cloak as a pillow.  
  
Early the next morning, they got up and get set to leave. Tige, with a strong headache, "borrows" two sheets from the beds, thinking she might need them later on. She hides them in her backpack as they go down to get the horses. The cat woman sneaks the sheets in her saddlebags and they ride out of the town.  
  
Tige decided they needed necessary traveling music, so she brought out her flute and started playing. Ethan, Oliver, and Luthien listened contentedly. Tige played quite a few songs, remembering when she used to play for her sister. "When did you learn how to play that piper's flute?" Oliver asked.  
  
"This is a Celtic flute, to correct you. I learned a long time ago. My sister loved it so much whenever we went to town and the gypsy people were playing, that I learned how to play, just to make her happy."  
  
"That's a nice thing to do," Ethan complemented. Tige looked down at her flute, once again, recalling the memoirs of her sister.  
  
"Luthien, are there any towns that we could possibly get at tonight?" Tige asked, changing the subject.  
  
Luthien, attentive as always towards his sister, took out the map and studied it. "Not that I see."  
  
"Well, we can set up camp after we get over those hills there on the map. It will take a while to get there," Tige ordered as she pointed towards the hills on the map.  
  
"Ok, that works for me," Oliver declared.  
  
Quite a few hours later, at a pleasurably pace, they reached the top of the hills and started on the way down quickly, since going down is always quicker.  
  
Once they get about thirty feet from the bottom of the hills, they started to set up camp. Ethan threw the sheets Tige "borrowed" over some branches to form two tents. Tige was busy getting some twigs together, while Oliver and Luthien set up a stone circle for the bonfire. After they finish each of their tasks, they just stood still to rest. "Tige Maiden, do you know of any simple glamour that you could possibly entertain us with?" Oliver asked.  
  
Tige thought for a moment and then smiled. "I sure do." The cat goddess got up and walked over to Oliver; she poked him on the nose. She did the same with her brothers as well. This was what Tige called the "Pleasure Orb."  
  
The "Pleasure Orb" was very simply an encasing of a human or animal in an orb of delights. What was in the orb with the delighted prisoner was unavailable for anyone else to view, not even Tige who owned the spell.  
  
Oliver's orb was filled with all of the great memories he has had with Luthien and it also showed him the treasures that fill his imaginings. Ethan's contained his best fighting tournaments and victories. He also had the Angel in his orb, with her shimmering white wings protecting him at night when he was very young. Luthien's showed he and Tige together, affectionate with each other. He looked all around the inside of the glowing orb containing him, confused. He did not understand why he was seeing these thoughts.  
  
"Ok, that is enough. I need to conserve what's left of my power," Tige explained as she started to remove the spell. The orbs around each one of her companions slowly faded away to reveal the characters within.  
  
"Wow, that was very exhilarating," Oliver exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks. I try to make it exciting."  
  
"Just out of curiosity, were you controlling our thoughts in there?" Luthien asked, knowing for sure she must have been controlling them. He would never have had those thoughts on his own!  
  
"No. I have no power over what makes you pleased, your mind does that all on it's own." Tige got up and stretched claws extracting from her fingertips and then retracting half way. "Well, I am going to sleep now. Good night guys," the cat woman said wearily. She walked behind one of the tents and curled up into a little ball. Quickly, she fell to a deep slumber because she had just used her powers.  
  
Ethan, Oliver, and Luthien stayed awake for a while in stillness.  
  
Ethan broke the silence. "I don't know about you, but I have been wondering what is going to become of all of us when she finds her sister she's been looking for?"  
  
"You are right Ethan. I want us all to stay together. She said she had a castle, maybe we can stay there with her," Luthien suggested.  
  
"Well, why don't you ask her? You're the one on the best terms with her," Oliver asked, a grin slapped across his face.  
  
"What do you mean by that shorty?" Luthien demanded to know.  
  
"Oh nothing, just go ask her about staying at the castle." Oliver winked at Ethan.  
  
"Fine," Luthien sulked, not understanding Oliver. Was he just too young or was he not looking in the right direction? He got up and walked over behind the tent to his slumbering sister. "Hey, Tige?"  
  
Tige awoke and rolled over to see her brother glancing down at her with his juvenile eyes. "Yeah Luthien?"  
  
Luthien kneeled down to his sister. "We were all wondering, what is going to happen to us once we find your sister?"  
  
"Which us?" Tige asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing. I suppose you can stay at the castle if you'd like. I really don't want to be separated from you again. I'm sure there's enough room and I've kinda grown attached to little Oliver, so he's certainly welcome."  
  
"That's a relief. Sorry to disturb you, good night." Luthien felt a surge of warmth pulse through his body. He felt so reassured.  
  
"No problem." The tired cat woman playfully punched him on the arm.  
  
Luthien got up and left his sister, walking back to the fire.  
  
"So what did the Tige Maiden say?" Oliver requested to know.  
  
"She said we could stay at the castle with her. She didn't want to part from us. She said she has grown fond of you, Oliver."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't blame her. After all, we've all grown so close and it would be wasted time if we just split up again. I guess we'll stay at the castle then. At least I am." Oliver paused. "She said she was fond of me?"  
  
Luthien shook he head yes in reply.  
  
"I'm going too. I am not going back to Dun Varna, not now!" Ethan exclaimed with some mixed emotion.  
  
"I'm tired. I am going to bed. Later." Luthien stretched.  
  
"I think I'll join you," Ethan copied. He got up and they both walked to the tent at which their sister was sleeping behind. Oliver got up and sprinkled sand over the fire, putting it out and walked over to the other tent. He propped his feet up on a rock and put his large feathered hat over his face. He felt the angel feather tickle his forehead and he wondered if Ethan had one, since Tige had personally given the one he wore to him and Luthien.  
  
The next morn, Tige woke up much earlier than her friends and went to a nearby stream to bathe. She looked around the secluded stream, surrounded by shrubbery and undergrowth. The lady stripped down nude and emerges herself into the cool stream when she had finished looking around to make sure no one was watching. The cool water covered all of her completely. Oh, this feels good. My muscles ache so badly. She dove under the cool blanket of rippling water and rinses her tresses.  
  
At camp, Luthien wakes up and picks up the corner of the sheet to see that Tige is not there. He glances to the horses, thinking that maybe she was brushing them or even feeding them. Spitfire was there, so she had not gone anywhere far off. He still panics and wakes up his brother and Oliver. "Do you know where Tige is?"  
  
"No, we haven't seen her; we've been asleep," Oliver answered.  
  
"Well, we have to locate her. Ethan, come with me. Oliver, stay here just lest she comes back," Luthien took charge.  
  
"Of course!" Oliver agreed; he did not feel like searching out in the woods this early.  
  
Ethan and Luthien found Tige's boot tracks and followed them into the woods. Ethan talked as they walked, trying to calm his uneasy brother. "From her tracks, she was not taken by force or even taken at all. Only her boot prints are here, no others."  
  
Luthien was not listening; he was worried about his oldest sister.  
  
They eventually reached the wall of shrubbery and undergrowth. Luthien peeked through a small opening in the brush to see Tige putting on her black thong with the white kitty. He quickly let the branch he moved fall back into place and turns away from the brush, red faced.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ethan asked.  
  
"You see for yourself," Luthien said and pointed behind him. Ethan shuffled over to where Luthien was standing and moved the branch out of the way to expose the same scene, except now Tige was putting on her corset top and adjusting it.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
Luthien, with a growl, quickly pulled his brother away from the scene. "What?" Ethan questioned, one sweat drop falling off of his face.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go clean up camp," Luthien demanded. The two brothers journeyed back to camp, shocked at what they just saw of their prized sister.  
  
Tige adjusted her skirt and was set to jog back to camp, unaware that her brothers had just seen the holy shrine that was her body. Unexpectedly, a psychic link from one of her forms at the castle informed her that they have found Guillatina there. Guillatina was now a cyber genetic human, and that they were in the process of retrieving her memory of Tige, because it was lost long ago. That's a relief. I'll bet they'll be happy to head to my home. She walked back to camp, ready to take the journey home.  
  
Once Tige returns to camp, she notices that it was all packed up. Ethan and Luthien were adjusting the saddlebags on the horses. "I am glad you didn't come to look for me. I would've been greatly embarrassed," Tige said shyly, running her right hand through her moist hair. Ethan coughed hard and Luthien blushed. Oliver ignored the two and went on with his business. "Oh yeah. Great news. My other form back at the castle has informed me that we've found my sister that I was looking for there. We can go there now. I circled the vicinity on the map since the castle is not listed on any map."  
  
"Ok. That's fine with me," Ethan complied.  
  
"If you and Oliver don't mind, I'd like to take a different route home, to show Luthien more of the land," Tige suggested. "I understand he has not seen much out of Dun Varna."  
  
"How would you know that though, Tige?" Luthien asked, puzzled.  
  
"I have my sources," Tige replied.  
  
"Of course she's right Luthien. I'm up for the challenge," Ethan said, ready for the adventure.  
  
"Well then, since everything is packed, let us get on the road," Oliver demanded, mounting Threadbare. The rest follow his cue and they are off towards Tige's home, her castle.  
  
They traveled the roads a good part of the day, talking and laughing. Tige had been explaining things about her castle and she was so excited to take them there. Obviously, according to the map, there were no towns nearby, so they camped out doors that night as well. They were all very tired, so Tige just set up the sheet tents and the men went directly to sleep. Ethan and Luthien share a tent, Oliver slept in the other.  
  
Night falls and Tige is still sitting on the ground looking deeply into the fire. She thinks about how far they all have come and how much enjoyment they have had. "Father." One simple word came out of her lips as she arose to go sleep behind her brother's tent. The restless cat woman is disturbed by her brother's innocent snoring, so she just lays there in the dark, not tired at all anymore.  
  
Unexpectedly, Tige's ears perk up to their highest. She hears something.rustling leaves. She gets on all fours in the dirt and quietly crawls around the edge of the tent, expecting to see a raccoon or an opossum. What she saw, she did not expect to see at all. There were six men, pretty average built except for two, trying to pilfer from the horses saddlebags, at least Riverdancer's, Threadbare's and Windrider's. Not one of the crooks came close to the intimidating Spitfire's.  
  
One of the abnormal two seemed to be the leader; he was at least twice Tige's size in all places, and very tall. The other abnormal one was a very young and slender outsider. He was not participating in all of the thievery as the others.  
  
Tige quietly got up and floated over closer to the invaders, drawing her sword. The cat sprite stops. "What exactly are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Out of all of the commotion, Luthien wakes up and sees the scene in front of him. He quickly wakes up his older brother. "Maybe we should help,' Luthien whispers.  
  
"No, she can handle herself, trust me. We will be right here watching if she needs us," Ethan assured, putting his hand underneath his chin.  
  
"C'mon, draw your puny little swords! Let's fight!" Tige demanded.  
  
They fight rapidly, dodging and scraping, everything, until the leader seizes Tige, restraining her arms behind her back, using only one hand. He choked her with the other. "Ha ha. Big talk for a little girl. Well, my associates, have your way with this cat person," he laughed.  
  
Luthien tried to get up and save his sister when the men with groping hands came near her, but Ethan held him down. Ethan was keeping his eye on the strange young one, who was not even approaching Tige.  
  
"You've made two big mistakes. One. You called me little girl." Tige blew a Lover's Blast through her captor's abdomen and through the rest of his torso, killing him instantaneously. "Second. The only ones who will have their way with me are Ethan and Luthien!" Tige ran her sword through one of the men and sends another to a death dimension, virtually killing them both. The last three men escape, running for their lives, including the young one. Tige sends the two bodies that were not sent to the death dimension down to her close friend Hades, so he can have his way with their unclean souls.  
  
Ethan and Luthien were taken back with the goddess's victory. Luthien had paused to think about what Tige had said. What did she imply? The two slick brothers act like they were asleep as Tige walked over to the tent, wiping the sweat off her face and putting her sword away.  
  
The victorious cat lady crouches down and moves a strand of hair off of Luthien's eyes, knowing how irritating that can be. She put her cloak over the two brothers. "I really love you guys, more than any treasure in the world, I really do. Even when we were young, you meant the world to me." She curled up in front of the tent this time and put her face next to Luthien's and falls asleep, weary from the battle she just won.  
  
The following morning, they pack up their gear and head onward towards the castle. Tige leads the group to an intersection nearby. "Which way do we need to go to get to the area I circled?" Tige asked her youngest brother.  
  
"According to your map, we need to take a right," he answered. The group takes the right and they start to converse.  
  
"Ethan, I noticed that you do not have one of Tige's angel feathers," Oliver mentioned.  
  
"Oh Yeah. I didn't give you one," Tige agreed.  
  
"Wait." Ethan moved his cape out of the way so that they could see a tiny angel feather on his belt. It was in perfect condition since angel feathers never dirty or decompose. "I do have one you see."  
  
"How did you get one of my feathers?" Tige asked, never remembering in her memory to give one to him.  
  
"The night, after you had first got your wings and I fell out the window, we were sitting on the bed, and I, um, pulled one out," Ethan exposed.  
  
"Oh, so you have a feather from when we were little; I can't believe that," Tige said in amazement.  
  
The foursome trotted along for a while in complete happiness until they encountered the surviving three bandits from the previous night. Tige dismounts her horse and walks over to them, sword drawn. "So I see you want seconds?" She eyes the young one, thinking that face is better known than it seems.  
  
"Tige, what is going on?" Oliver asked, confused. Ethan and Luthien knew exactly what was going on, but did not utter anything.  
  
"Don't worry Oliver, just stay back. Ok?" Tige responded quickly.  
  
The strongest looking of the crooks ran behind Tige and grabbed her arms, trying the same move as the deceased leader did last night. "Ok. It's not like I don't like to be dominated and all of that bondage stuff, but like I said last night, only by those two!" Tige yelled and expanded her wings, forcing the man to let go. She dug her sword into the ground. Doing a handstand on the crosspiece of the sword and carefully balancing herself, she quickly kicks the life out of the man who tried to restrain her. She pulls the sword of Phiseallia out of the ground and runs it through and up the other man killing him as well. She grabs the young one viciously, her adrenaline pumping. "You are young. Seventeen, am I right?" she growled.  
  
"Uh.yes," the young one replied, choking. He clawed at her hand to release him.  
  
Tige little by little was starting to calm down. "I am giving you a second chance. I see no evil desires in you. But you do have a familiar face that I cannot place." Tige let the boy go. "Do not let me down young one. I hope we meet again on better terms."  
  
The boy ran into the woods, not looking back once. Did she remember him?  
  
Tige walked back to Spitfire, putting Phiseallia back in holster. "That was easy." She adjusted her top because soon she would have fallen out of it. Corsets were not meant to battle in. "I really hate to kill people, but this time it was necessary."  
  
Her companions were shocked at her quick victory. "That was wonderful swordsmanship Tige Maiden. Could you possibly give me some tips?" Oliver asked as he rode up to the undefeated Tige.  
  
"Sure," she replied. The halfling and the cat woman rode a little ways ahead exchanging sword fighting tips as Ethan and Luthien rode behind them, discussing what their dear sister had said.  
  
"Do you think she meant us being 'those two' Ethan?" Luthien questioned.  
  
"I don't know. Last night, that's what it sounded like. But she's our sister, why would she do that with her own brothers?" Ethan pondered.  
  
"I suppose you are right. I don't know either," Luthien complied. He remembered something she had a while back. "You know, at the beginning of this journey I accidentally went into her backpack instead of my own and I found something interesting."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"It was a book. I believe it was called The Crimson Shadow Series or something. I think it was an all-in-one trilogy."  
  
"So, it was a book. What's so special about it?" Ethan asked, not seeing the point of what Luthien was trying to say.  
  
"Well, I read the back of it to see what it was about and it had our names on it. You, me, and Oliver too!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I don't know exactly what that means, but maybe we will soon." Luthien yawned and then silenced himself for a bit.  
  
They continued to ride until they made it to the next town, about an hour before sunset. When they entered the town, Tige sensed a power, a familiar one. "The Clow," she mutters.  
  
"What did you say, sis?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Uhmmm. you guys take Spitfire to the stables and get a room for us please. If you need any money, just look in the smallest pouch on my saddlebags. There is something I need to do," Tige requested, dismounting Spitfire and handing the reins to the halfling Oliver. "Take care of her for me Oliver." Tige steadily walked off. "I'll be back later," she yelled.  
  
The cat woman walked through the small town, following her senses. She followed them up to the local tavern, Makeshift, upon which she decided to enter, hoping to seek out the power.  
  
As she walked through the doorway, she eyed a slender man, dressed in all black, with shoulder-length black hair. She removed her hood and made eye contact with him, flashing him a glimpse of the purple eyes. She walked around the Makeshift, sensing the Clow power was strong here.  
  
The mysterious man, whom Tige eyed just a few minutes earlier, walked in and stands in a corner, studying her. He unbuttoned his black trench coat and put his hands in his pant's pockets.  
  
Tige casually walked around, following the sense of the Clow cards, until the senses lead to the corner in which the man dressed in black was standing. She walked by the man at first, not suspecting him of all people, but then she stopped and takes a few steps back. The cat woman was right in front of the man now. "So it's you?"  
  
"Me? Miss, what are you talking about?" he asked in reply.  
  
"You know exactly what I am talking about!" The cat sprite pulled out two of the Clow cards she happened to bring. "You know of the Clow, I can sense it. Come mister, let's talk." She strode to a table, and the man being interested, follows. Tige orders a couple of drinks and some French fries of sorts, to split with him. "Now, what is your name?"  
  
"Sadiko," he replied.  
  
"Tige. Nice to meet you. I am traveling in the company of my brothers and an ally. Are you from Japan? That's what your name sounds like."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What brings you way out here?"  
  
"I don't really know the answer to that question myself. It's so different from Japan here. Maybe the Fate Card brought us together," Sadiko joked, sipping his drink.  
  
Tige rubs her finger gingerly over the rim of her mug. "How many cards have you captured? I started out a couple of months ago, but I've caught twenty as of now," Tige said.  
  
"Thirteen. I haven't been at it long either; I just recently found out about the Clow cards."  
  
The two card captors continued to converse about the Clow, but back at the inn, Luthien was pacing back and forth, interested to why Tige is not back yet. It was after dark and the moon did not light the roads hardly at all. "Where is she?" Luthien asked himself.  
  
"Calm down my friend, I'm sure the woman is fine," Oliver told Luthien to reassure him.  
  
"I am going to go look for her," Luthien informed. He grabbed his money pouch and made sure he had his sword, and then he walked out of the cozy inn room. He was about to pass the tavern Makeshift, but when he walked by he spied Tige and a strange man eating, drinking, and laughing. This did not settle at all with the youngest brother, so he stomped into the tavern and went straight to Tige's table. "Hello sis!" he said sarcastically as he sat down and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh Luthien! Meet a friend of mine. His name is Sadiko."  
  
"Hi," Luthien said coldly. Sadiko waved in reply to Luthien.  
  
"We have a power in common," Tige continued, sneaking her Clow cards into a secret pocket in her cape.  
  
"Is that true? Well I was wondering where you were," Luthien declared. Tige ordered some more fries and a drink for her brother.  
  
"Sorry I worried you bro."  
  
They talked for a while and Tige got even more curious about Sadiko. "So where are you staying?" she asked.  
  
Sadiko took a quick glance at her intimidating brother. "On the road I guess."  
  
Luthien smiled wildly. "Oh yes Tige, we got a room with three beds, and one is even a king size! You can actually sleep in a bed tonight without worrying about who to sacrifice it to," Luthien rubbed in Sadiko's pale face.  
  
"Why don't you come with us? I'd love to have you on my journey," Tige suggested.  
  
"I don't know. Is it ok with your traveling partners?" Sadiko asked in reply.  
  
"Luthien, any objections?"  
  
He did have some objections, but he shook his head no.  
  
"Good. We'll ask Ethan and Oliver when we get back to the room," Tige declared.  
  
"That seems ok," Sadiko agreed.  
  
"Speaking of going back to the room, we need to get back. You've been gone a while," Luthien told his sister.  
  
"Oh ok. C'mon Sadiko." Tige reached into her money pouch and pulled out enough to pay the bill, placing the sum on the table. They exited the Makeshift quickly.  
  
They strode back to the inn, where Luthien showed them the room, and they opened the door. Ethan and Oliver got deadly quiet, knowing there might be danger with the stranger walking in. Tige grabs Sadiko's arm and puts him in front of Ethan. "Hey bro. This is a new acquaintance of mine, Sadiko. He will be traveling with us, if there are no objections." Ethan and Oliver looked at each other, knowing what they were getting themselves into by inviting Sadiko along.  
  
"No objections here," the halfling said.  
  
"Great!" Tige shouted and jumped twice. Sadiko did not expect that reaction. Luthien looked disgustingly at Sadiko and crossed his arms. Tige looked around the room with her finger to her chin; she spied the king-size bed. The cat woman walked over to the king-size bed, removing her gear and cloaks, and then jumping on the bed. "I'm sleeping on a bed tonight. You guys fight over the other beds."  
  
Oliver and Sadiko rushed to the other beds and Ethan beat Luthien to the couch. He looked at Tige's big bed and crept over to it. He removed his sword and laid down next to Tige. "Hi there." She smiled. They descend to sleep.  
  
Before they left that morning, Tige noticed that Sadiko did not have a mount. "Hey guys, I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to get something really quick." She jumped on Spitfire and rode off quickly. Her destination was a little farm that she had passed the day before on her way to find the Clow power source. She hoped to buy a new horse or at least a great used horse for Sadiko. She saw the young farmer and rode up to him. "Hello sir, do you have a horse I could perhaps purchase? I just wish for one," she asked. The farmer looked intriguingly at her outfit.  
  
"Well, I have a few horses I could spare. Go look in the barn and see if there's one you like," he replied.  
  
Tige got off Spitfire and tied the nightmare up to the fence the farmer was perched on. She nonchalantly walked to the barn and glanced about, looking for a good quality horse for Sadiko. In the next to the last stall stood a very immense black stallion, as gigantic as Spitfire, who could have even been a warhorse if taught the proper way.  
  
Tige ran out to the farmer. "I would like the big, black horse in the next to the last stall please."  
  
"Well, since you are such a nice look.I mean, spirited girl, I'll let you take him for a hundred pieces," he replied.  
  
Tige glanced in her money pouch and pulled out enough to cover the fee. The farmer took the currency and walked into the barn. When he rode the stallion out, Tige noticed that he had equipped the horse with all the riding equipment necessary to finish the journey: a bridle, bit, saddlebags, and saddle.  
  
The cat goddess held the horse's reins as she rode back to the inn where her brothers and friends were waiting for her. She rode up to Sadiko and tossed him the reins. "Meet Charcoal, your new steed."  
  
"I really don't know much about riding horses," Sadiko revealed.  
  
"You'll learn. Besides, we don't have far to go at all," Tige encouraged. Sadiko looked at the horse, whose reins he was holding. He cautiously mounted the horse and started to get the hang of riding. Almost a natural.  
  
"See, it's not so bad," Oliver agreed.  
  
"Well, I think we are ready to go." Tige turned around, her black cape suspended gracefully behind her. They rode out of the township and set out yet again towards the castle.  
  
While they travel, everyone talked to the newcomer Sadiko, even Luthien at times, curious about the power he and Tige shared. "So what is exactly this power you two have in common?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Well, it is a little complicated to explain," Sadiko stuttered as he scratched his head and looked questioningly at Tige.  
  
"I can explain it," Tige said, giving Sadiko relief from being put on the spot by Oliver. "Ok. In Japan, there are these powerful cards called Clow Cards; not everyone knows about them. Each card has a certain power or force like happiness, jump, shot, and many more. There are thousands." She reached inside her cloak to her secret pocket where she had kept her Clow cards. She pulled out the two she had brought with her and handed them around. "The people who do know about them have Clow Reed in their blood, others are selected. Clow Reed was and breathtaking magician with immense power. You can call upon the cards by saying it's name. Sadiko and I capture these cards."  
  
"That sounds like fun," Oliver commented.  
  
"It can be," Sadiko replied. "But some of the cards are very hazardous, especially the elements: Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire."  
  
"Tell no one else about this please, all of you. The people at the castle already know this, most of them anyway, but do not talk about it beyond my castle," the cat woman requested, putting her cards away.  
  
The gathering stopped at a lake to let the horses take a break. Tige changes into her original outfit and dives into the lake. She left her capes and other items that she changed out of next to the bush she changed behind. Ethan rolled up his pant's legs to his thighs and gradually waded into the lake. This, of course, conjured up a smart comment from Luthien: "Oh baby, daisy dukes Ethan!" In response, Ethan showed Luthien his middle finger and they all laughed. Oliver went to a shaded area behind a rock and took a nap. Luthien walked to a shady area as well, under a tree instead, and Sadiko followed him.  
  
Sadiko tried to start a conversation. "So, Luthien right? Uhmmm.Do you have any hobbies or anything?"  
  
Luthien watched his brother and sister fight each other in a water battle, wanting to have no part to do with Sadiko or his stupid powers. "Go Tige!" he yelled. He was not sure at all about how to react to this dark dressed character that he did not care for much at all. "Well, I fight and I ride. That is pretty much it. You?"  
  
"I do some Kendo and capture the Clow cards." Sadiko looked to the ground and picked up a common flower. "You might be able to capture the cards too, since your sister can and all." Sadiko was only trying to be polite to Luthien, who he knew was not going to like him very much.  
  
"Hey Luthien, Sadiko, make a fire circle. I am going to catch some fish and have Ethan remove the scales them and clean them!" Tige yelled from the lake, soaking wet in cool mountain water. She then dived under the water as Luthien and Sadiko started to build a fire circle and put a few twigs in the circle. Tige saw a couple of good-sized fish and caught them in her mouth. She resurfaced and brought all the fish she caught to the rough Ethan and went to catch more.  
  
Ethan laid the fish on a stone and took out his pocket dagger to remove the scales.  
  
While she was waiting for Ethan to get done removing the scales, she went and picked some non-poisonous berries and fruits for herself and the horses; even though she was part cat, she by no means ate fish. She changed her hands to paws because the rough ground in this area hurt her feet as she walked in her drying bathing suit.  
  
When the fish were ready to be cooked, Tige and Ethan walked over to the fire circle. "Anyone have a match?" Sadiko asked the assemblage.  
  
"I have something even better than a match!" Tige said, very confident in herself. She pointed to the twigs in the circle with her right paw and a small fireball came from what usually was her forefinger. "My daddy taught me that," she said cutely. The cat goddess blew the smoke from her finger like it was a gun. She put her paws around her mouth and yelled to Oliver to wake up. Oliver jumped at the surprising arousing and wearily walked over to her, yawning, still half asleep from his nap.  
  
Even though Tige hated seafood, she eagerly cooked it for her companions, and they, in return, eagerly ate it. She walked over to the horses and shared her berries and fruits with them, talking to them all the while. After all, Spitfire seemed to understand every word she had said so far and the other horses seemed happier when she talked to them. When Tige was through conversing with the horses, she walked back to the fire and stood there.  
  
Every group member had noticed how time had flown by. "Maybe we should camp out here tonight. I know it's not as much progress as you wanted, Tige, but it will be getting even darker soon," Oliver suggested, he himself being weary of the road at this point.  
  
"Very well," she complied. "I'll go fix the tents while there is still light." The cat lady walked over to Spitfire and reached in her saddlebags to retrieve the two sheets. She also grabbed two pieces of rope that were about six feet long apiece. She then strolled back over to the campfire and sat down next to Luthien. Extracting a very long and sharp claw, she poked a hole in both sheets at either end, vertically. She then started to saw through both ropes with the teared dagger her brothers had given to her. She put a piece of rope in each of the four holes at the end of the sheets; she hoped that if she found two pairs of trees about six feet apart, she could tie the ropes of the sheets around the trunks, each making a triangle- shaped tent. She looked around the area for the two pairs of trees that fit her description. The cat woman found the trees of oak and carried out her plan, then walked back to the campfire.  
  
"Good idea," Ethan complemented.  
  
"Thanks," Tige replied, rubbing her paws together near the fire.  
  
"Cute paws," Sadiko said, never seeing her paws before. Luthien glanced at the paws and admitted to himself that the paws were cute.  
  
"Yep. I love my paws. I can make them bigger which makes me even cuter!" the cat woman teased. She proved her point by making her paws larger.  
  
"You are right Tige Maiden," Oliver agreed. Sadiko smiled at Tige. Luthien growled at Sadiko, luckily no one heard. Tige ran behind one of the tents and puts her skirt and corset top on, removing her bathing suit type original outfit, and replacing her black cape and Phiseallia. She took her translucent cape and her original outfit and put them in Spitfire's saddlebags, since she had no use for them at the moment. She glanced at her black-tasseled boots and bent over to adjust them.  
  
As Tige walked back to the campfire and to her companions, she thought about home and her army. "Hey you guys, I have a question to ask you," she revealed. Everyone's attention, event the still-weary halfling's went to her. She approached the fire. "Talk about putting yourself on the spot. Anyway." Tige started fiddling innocently with her paws. "We've been traveling together for a while now, with the exception of Sadiko, and you have proven to me that you're more than just great brothers or friends, but you are very skilled at certain tasks."  
  
"Just what are you getting at Tige Maiden?" Oliver questioned.  
  
"Well, at the castle, I have this army. It's big, but I am always looking for new recruits, for the big apocalyptic battle that will take place. Many species are working together, from both the darkness and the light." Tige put her paws on the back of her head; she was getting nervous asking them to join because she knows it is a big commitment. "I was wondering if, now you don't have to decide yet, but would you consider joining my army? All of you, even you Sadiko."  
  
"I don't know right off hand to be honest. I've only known you for a short while," Sadiko replied. He wanted time to think it over.  
  
"That's understandable. Let me know when you make your decision. Luthien?"  
  
"I would be honored to stand by my sister's side in the battlefield. I will certainly join you," Luthien answered with his most sincere voice.  
  
"That goes for me as well," Ethan agreed to Luthien's words.  
  
"Great. What about you Oliver? Have you decided yet?" Tige asked her last companion.  
  
"Let me think on it tonight," Oliver said cautiously.  
  
"Deal!" Tige replied happily. She looked up at the moon and shivered. "Look, I need to go think for a while; I shall be back shortly." Tige carefully got up and walked into the woods, disappearing from her friends. She walked into a wooded area with large trees, of what kind she could not decide. She was still learning about deciphering pieces of nature from her Elvin husband Noel Chandler. The cunning cat woman used her immense paws and claws to climb up a tall tree. Sitting on a tough branch, she looks up at the moon. "I wonder how much longer it will take us in order to arrive at the castle. It should only be at the most two more days." Tige answered her own question, looking down to the locket Luthien gave to her. "Luthien is a good man, Ethan too. I wish I were a bigger part of their lives. That will change soon enough."  
  
Back at the encampment, Luthien and Sadiko were hardly trying to converse with each other. Oliver was asleep in one of the tents and Ethan in the other. An hour had elapsed since Tige had entered the shadowy woods. "I suppose I'll go find your sister. You need your rest Luthien," Sadiko volunteered.  
  
"Ok, I am trusting you. Bring her back safely or it's your life!" Luthien threatened straightforwardly, glaring at Sadiko with his cinnamon tinted eyes.  
  
"Uh.yeah." Nervously, Sadiko got up and walked into the forest. He found a trail of the Clow power and "sensed" it all the way to Tige, who was still up the tree. He then used the Teleport card, one of the first cards he had captured, to teleport to the branch she was perched on.  
  
Tige was startled, too absorbed in her thinking, and jumped. "Holy shiznitz!" she yelled.  
  
"What?" Sadiko asked.  
  
"Oh, it is a funny word I picked up from my favorite movie 'Little Nicky.' What are you doing here?"  
  
Sadiko sat down on the branch next to her. "Luthien and I were worried about you, so I volunteered to look for you. He told me that if I didn't bring you back safely, it would be my life."  
  
"Well, aren't I worth it?" Tige teased, pushing him playfully.  
  
"No," he laughed, joking back.  
  
Tige stuck her tongue out at him. "We need to get back I suppose; I have been gone for about an hour now."  
  
"What did you have to think about? If you don't mind telling me." Sadiko wanted to understand how this new friend of his thought.  
  
"Well, just a couple of things. I was just thinking about now I can be a part of Ethan and Luthien's life now. But one thing gets me: I found about them through a book I have at camp in my saddlebags. It's called The Crimson Shadow Series and it's done by a famous writer in my Earth realm. I recognized Luthien on the cover so I got it just to see since a lot of books use the typical blonde haired hero. Turns out some of the stuff inside the book was true. Not all of it, but some. Like in the beginning one of the reasons why Ethan left the castle and then Luthien going after him and how Luthien and Oliver met. Stuff like that."  
  
"I see. Well, you should be happy you picked up that book. I don't do much reading at all. I like it and all, I just really don't have the time."  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel. Ok, we can get back now if you want," Tige said.  
  
They used the teleport card, instead of floating, to get to the ground and walked back to camp. Tige changed her paws back to hands on the way. Luthien had gotten in the tent with Ethan. Sadiko went and shared the other tent with Oliver, who slept with his hat over his face. Tige stretched out down in front of the fire and used her black cloak as a blanket this time. Until she gave in to the sleep that awaited her, she watched the stars.  
  
Early the next morning, Sadiko and Tige woke up earlier than the rest of the gang. Sadiko walked over to Tige who was still lying down in front of what used to be a blazing fire, but was now just glowing embers. "So how much longer before we reach this castle of yours?" he asked, sitting on the ground next to Tige.  
  
Tige stared at Sadiko profoundly, she thought for a moment. "Well, from where we are at, it should only be about two days maximum. I can't wait to get back." The cat woman wiped the blue bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"I don't think your brother likes me too well," Sadiko commented, glancing at the sleeping Luthien. Tige sat up and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. Just give him time. He has a characteristic that a lot of my family has, aggressiveness. That's what makes him a great warrior."  
  
Oliver turned over in his tent and sat up, grabbing his hat and stretching all at once. The halfling watched the two talk.  
  
"Here Sadiko. Everyone here on this journey has one. It would not be right if you did not as well." Tige released her angel wings and pulled a feather out, slightly wincing at the pinpointed pain. She handed it to him.  
  
"Wow, thank you." Sadiko put the angelic feather into a pocket in the inside of his trench coat. Tige put her wings away and the two continued to chat with each other. Oliver decided, for Luthien's sake, to wake Luthien.  
  
"Sir Luthien, you must awaken," the halfling pleaded promptly, careful not to wake Ethan. Luthien looked up at the halfling in front of him and gradually sat up.  
  
"What is so urgent that you had to wake me this early?"  
  
"Your sister and Sadiko are having a very in-depth discussion about something, but I am not quite sure what. You can tell by the expression of adoration on her face." Oliver knew he got through to Luthien because of the icy expression on Luthien's face. The young Bedwyr crawled out of the tent and stretched; he saw his feline sister and Sadiko. He could agree with what Oliver had said, so he, in an informal way, walked over to the two and gave Tige a quick rub on the back.  
  
"Hello Luthien. We were just speaking, well, of you. Did you get a good night's rest?" Sadiko asked, trying to be respectful.  
  
"Yes, I did get a good night's sleep," Luthien replied, poking the reddish embers with a stick. Tige stood up and stretched as Oliver snuk up behind her. The halfling ran his finger down her spine, a move that never failed to give the cat woman the shivers.  
  
Tige rapidly turned to the halfling who had quickly moved over beside Luthien. "You are lucky that you are such a good friend of mine," she laughed.  
  
"Oh, and what would a cat maiden like yourself do about it?" Oliver teased. Tige looked at Luthien and winked. It took a few seconds for Luthien to comprehend what she meant for him to do. He quickly grabbed Oliver and held him up. The halfling squirmed, but alas, he could not free himself.  
  
"It is not what I can do, but what my younger brother can." Tige approached Oliver and stole his feathered hat and she placed on her own head. The cat woman struck a pose as Oliver would and the entire group laughed at the spectacle.  
  
"You should be flattered, you impostor, for the legendary Oliver de Burrows has let his noble hat grace your head!" Oliver chuckled. Luthien decided to pull a sneak attack on his sister by letting the little halfling prisoner go.  
  
Oliver chased Tige for his hat to be returned. Tige ran behind Sadiko and placed the hat on his head and then ran behind her brother, in good spirits all the while. Oliver jumped and grabbed his famed hat from Sadiko and replaced it on his head.  
  
"What's going on?" Ethan asked as he stumbled out of the tent as if he were drunk. He joined the crowd by the dying embers.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just a game of cat and halfling I suppose you could call it," Sadiko answered. Tige ran behind Ethan to escape Oliver's sneaky touch.  
  
"I shall get you, you wicked adversary!" he joked, jumping around Ethan in different directions poking at the cat woman with his gloved finger.  
  
"Oh yes! I shall show you the tickling fingers of doom, as Luthien has already found out," Tige replied, waving her fingers in front of the halfling.  
  
"Oh no!" Oliver playfully ran behind Luthien. Tige approached her brother slowly and stood in front of him. Oliver jabbed him in the back and Luthien grabbed Tige's arms and held her so that her back faced Oliver. The halfling removed the feather from his hat and ran it up the feline's back, making her whole body shudder. She looked up to her brother's face a licked him, giving her an instant release from his clutch. She smiled and jumped across the fiery embers to the other side of the campsite, now having both Luthien and Oliver both playfully chasing her.  
  
"Well, two on one isn't quite fair," Ethan joined in, chasing his younger brother. To Tige, it felt like old times, when she and Ethan used to play. Sadiko stood back and watched, until Tige came charging towards him, Oliver not far behind her. She dodged Sadiko, but Oliver did not have the time to, so he ran at bursting momentum into the card captor.  
  
They all stopped and laughed seeing Oliver on the ground, his hat completely turned around. Sadiko placed Oliver's feather back into the hat to complete the look. They still giggled as Tige pulled Oliver and Sadiko up, calling a truce for now. "We shall finish this when we have the time, my halfling co-part," she exclaimed, dusting herself and her cloak off.  
  
"I think we need to pack up so we can get going," Luthien commented.  
  
"Yes, I agree. I'll go untie the tents. You guys do what ever else that needs to be done," Tige ordered as she walked off to the tents. When she got through untying them, as she said she would, she replaced them in Spitfire's saddlebags. Oliver and Luthien did the majority of the rest of the work and they all were done quickly.  
  
"Let's go," Sadiko said, jumping on Charcoal.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Oliver declared, mounting Threadbare.  
  
The three siblings followed and the group rode off, leaving the world behind, for they were in a world of their own.  
  
Wearily the group traveled, urging themselves onward, to reach the castle as quickly as possible. Even Tige herself was tired and sore, and cats are usually such nocturnal animals. Every yawn was contagious, every person was half asleep, and every noise throbbed at his or her tiresome bodies. Each person was slumped over on his or her mount from the weariness.  
  
About one o' clock in the morning, the exhausted group made its way to the giant hill right before the castle. None of the crew had even realized how far they had traveled or even what time it was.  
  
Tige stirred in her saddle and yawned, looking up from the ground for the first time in hours; her youthful eyes widened with excitement, the only things that would show it at the moment. "Look you guys!" She pointed as they reached the hill bottom.  
  
"Yeah, it's a hill. What's so important about it?" Sadiko questioned, looking at the ecstatic Tige whose eyes were twinkling with joy.  
  
"Once we get over that hill, we are pretty much at the castle," she explained.  
  
"Come on then. I am so dreadfully tired," Oliver pressed onward, knowing his cat friend wanted to get to the castle as fast as possible.  
  
Tige raced Spitfire forward, swiftly followed by Luthien, Ethan, Sadiko, and Oliver. When they reached the top of the hill, Tige ordered them to stop.  
  
"What is it Tige?" Sadiko asked, curious as to why they were not charging towards the castle.  
  
"Is it not beautiful?" she asked, starry-eyed, looking at the extravagant castle lighted only by candlelight and torches this early in the morning, a calming glow. Her home. "Let's go home," Tige finished. The new sense of emotion and anxiousness of the cat woman was felt throughout the pack and they gained the spirit to continue on.  
  
They rode in single file to the castle.  
  
When they reached the castle gates, Tige dismounted Spitfire and strolled up to the guards. "These are my newfound brothers Ethan and Luthien, the highway halfling is my friend Oliver and my other friend Sadiko."  
  
"Good to have you back Mistress Tige," one of the guards replied.  
  
"You can dismount now. Let the horses run around the grounds a bit, they will be safe," Tige said, noticing Spitfire's flamed shapes, mane, and tail were now actually flames. She supposed it was just the great power from the castle. After all, the castle itself was alive.  
  
The men dismounted their rides and headed into the castle grounds, carrying the reins of the horses as they went.  
  
The guards looked at Oliver strangely. Tige noticed it and walked up behind the halfling. "This is Oliver, a close friend of mine." She put a hand on his shoulder. "And he is very welcome here just like everyone else is." Tige smiled and Oliver did too. Every doubt that he ever had about the cat woman vanished with those words. "Come, let's enter together." Oliver and Tige strolled up behind the rest and they let the reins of the horses go.  
  
The group walked into the foyer of the castle, the men noticing the well- done paintings.  
  
"We have quite a few aspiring artists here, including myself and my cousin Van." Tige explained. As they walked by each painting, she tried to best explain the painting and the person who did it.  
  
"Mommy!" two young boys yelled, running up to Tige and hugging her closely. The cat woman picked up each boy with one arm. They securely wrapped their legs around her.  
  
"Mommy?" Ethan, Oliver, and Luthien looked at each other. Sadiko was paying attention to the surroundings, since he had never even seen a castle in person before.  
  
"What are you two doing up?" Tige asked her boys. They were possible brothers, about the same age. One was white-haired and tan, the other red- haired and pale.  
  
The boys looked to each other hesitantly. "Daddy said I could stay up," the red-headed child said. "And I was, uh, scared, so I asked Ashika to stay up with me."  
  
"Oh, Gene. He's impossible," Tige laughed. The two children were pretty much inseparable.  
  
Ashika, with Tige's curious eyes, looked at the new comers. "Who are these people mamma?" He crawled down from her arms and approached Ethan.  
  
"Hey there little guy." Ethan bent down and patted Ashika on the head.  
  
"His name is Ashika and mine is Asia," the red-haired boy said evenly.  
  
"Well, Ashika, you are looking at your uncle Ethan. The other yellow-haired one is your uncle Luthien. The black-haired one is Sadiko and the one with the hat is Oliver," Tige introduced the group.  
  
Asia jumped down and ran over to Luthien, going under his crimson cape and took out Luthien's sword.  
  
"Hey, that's dangerous for a kid your age!" Luthien exclaimed, surprised Asia could even carry the sword at his tender age of ten.  
  
"Don't worry Luthien, he won't damage it. He's fascinated with swords and he is trained well with them." The mother kept her eye on Asia. "I suppose he took after me."  
  
Ashika took an immediate liking to Oliver as the child walked over to the halfling and hugged him. "I like him momma, he's fuzzy like you."  
  
"Why thank you. I like you as well little Ashika," Oliver replied to the comment.  
  
"Well, Oliver is similar to me in that sense. He's a halfling which is just a shorter version of sprites like myself," Tige told her son.  
  
"Fuzzy!" Ashika said again. When Ashika was found not log before Tige went out on her quest, he was very uncivilized and still was yet to be civilized. The only thing that had changed somewhat was his vocabulary and grammar.  
  
"C'mon you guys. I'll show you to the kitchen; you must be starved. C'mon you two rascals!" The cat woman grabbed Ashika and Asia's hands. Asia was still carrying Luthien's sword. Tige lead everybody into the kitchen.  
  
When they reached the kitchen, Tige let go of the children's hands and Asia returned Luthien's sword, then the two boys ran to the cabinets to retrieve their favorite cereals. "All right. You two want cereal." Tige walked to the refrigerator and pulled the milk out. She then fixed the children their cereal and they sat down at the large table in the dining room, the next room over, and ate. She watched the kids from where she was because there was no separator between the kitchen and the dining room. She poured a glass of milk for herself, and put the milk back. "What do you guys want?" she asked as the group sat at the table across from the children. "Well?"  
  
"I don't know; I'm stunned by this castle," Luthien said. It was very different from the white stone rock that lined his father's castle in Dun Varna.  
  
"It's alive, the castle I mean," she announced. The newcomers became quiet. "Don't worry, it won't hurt you." Tige looked around. "I suppose I shall surprise you with your meal then?"  
  
The cat woman went to the cupboards and pulled out some random ingredients and put together a good meal. The men ate the meal quickly, even though they were still fatigued from the road.  
  
Ashika had fallen asleep at the table and was snoring. Asia was still inspecting his mother's friends. He yawned. Tige reckoned the two were ready for bed so she put her empty glass in the sink. "I am going to put these two tigers to bed. Go ahead to living room when you are done two doors down from the entrance of the castle. I'll be back in a few minutes," Tige requested.  
  
"Momma, can we sleep in your bed?" Ashika asked as Tige picked him up as he wiped the tiredness from his eyes.  
  
Tige took a quick look at her son. "I guess you can. Come on Asia." Tige led Asia and carried Ashika out of the kitchen and led them to her room.  
  
As soon as they walked into the room, Ashika and Asia jumped on the big bed with black satin sheets. Tige tucked the two boys in and kissed them goodnight. Her pet Bengal tiger came prancing in and jumped on the bed. "Well, hey Kittum; I missed you. Are you here to protect my babies?" She nuzzled up to her tiger. "Goodnight you guys." The cat goddess quietly walked out of the room as Kittum curled up between the two sons.  
  
Tige was heading back to the living room when she heard a sound out on the balcony by her room. "Who could that be at this hour?" She snuk out to the balcony and saw the young thief that she had previously let escape. He was getting read to jump off the balcony to a tree to run away. "Hey sweetie," she said, tapping her foot on the stone floor, eyes slanting at him.  
  
The young man turned and looked at the cat woman with familiar eyes. "I am sorry I followed ya; I'll leave now," he said.  
  
Tige eyed the man. He looked tall and slender, with short, spiky, green hair; some was pulled out in the back to form a ponytail. His eyes were hazel in color. "No. Wait!" She approached him. She knew him from somewhere, but could not place him at the moment. "I wonder." She pulled up the sleeve of silk on his right arm to see a branding. Tears welled up in her eyes instantly. Her teary eyes met his. "Vice? Is it truly you?"  
  
He smiled and ran his fingers, the nails painted a dark blue, through his spiky green hair. "Vix. I missed ya! I thought that you were dead. The doctor said there was nothing we could do!"  
  
"The name is Tige now, but you can still call me Vix if you'd like. My healing powers, for some reason that day, they just didn't kick in; they were delayed. Quite a few days after you left, I was fine. I went to find you, but I never did. I missed you my friend." Tige went up to the green- haired man and hugged him. "I am sorry I choked you before; I didn't remember you at first." A single tear ran down her supple cheek. "I remember it all now."  
  
"That's ok, I was happy when you destroyed them. I was forced to join them not long after I left you. How old were we then?"  
  
"I guess around thirteen," Tige replied. "Have you ever met up with any of the Orphans?"  
  
"No. I have seen them on the street, but I let them be. They've all grown up and started families of their own, hoping to give their children a better opportunity at life then they had."  
  
"I would like to go back and see the old head quarters again, but I am not ready to return to Dun Varna, not yet. Maybe, if we're lucky, some of the Orphans might be there on the same day-or a new generation of us will be there." Tige remembered the day that she was banished, and Vice had found her standing in the marketplace. Tige remembered when she got to the Orphan's head quarters and they asked her what her name was, she simply replied: "I have no name-not anymore." The renamed her Vix, short for Vixen and pronounced her their new leader because of her skill or something, Tige never understood why Vice had given up his leadership over the Orphans to her, when he hardly had known her. She created a branding symbol and Vice branded it into her inner thigh; she branded it into Vice's arm. One day a rival gang attacked her, the Stealthers, with the ability to go stealth. That was what caused the 'incurable' injury. "I remember it all now Vice. Stay here at the castle," Tige pleaded, giving Vice her most childlike look.  
  
Vice looked at his old friend. "Of course I will."  
  
"I need to get back to the others; I don't think you should meet them right now after our previous come across," Tige explained.  
  
"I understand." Vice looked out to the dark wooded area near the castle and pointed. "I'll be there."  
  
"Take this then, just in case you run into our Shadow Creature out there. He doesn't like intruders in his forest." The cat woman handed Vice a card giving him permission to be in the forest and on castle grounds. Vice was new and if the Shadow Creature saw him, he would likely attack Vice.  
  
Vice jumped over the balcony and ran towards the forest. He left as quickly as he appeared. Tige watched him go wondering how he fared after the incident so long ago. She believed it was her thirteenth life, but she was not completely sure-she had lived so long and so much that almost always the lives just got crammed together and she would remember little by little about each one.  
  
Tige ran back to the living room to her companions. "Well, I'll show you to your rooms I suppose. There is currently only one free room, but you can manage for tonight. I'll make arrangements tomorrow."  
  
"Tige, we finally made it here. What about your sister? Shouldn't you go see her?" Oliver asked.  
  
Tige winced. That was one problem that she did not reveal to anyone yet: her sister did not remember her, even though she had tried. Guillatina had been turned into a cyber genetic human now, and whoever did it took away her previous memory, or at least blocked it. Guillatina was in a scientific laboratory owned by Leon D.S. Geeste, which also happened to be Tige's second husband in her latest life. He was a brilliant boy-a child genius with the cutest cat ears and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"I should, but I won't. It is late and I do not wish to disturb anyone. I will see her soon enough. Even though it was a journey for her, I feel as if someone planned for me to find my brothers instead of Guillatina," she said, letting her happiness show. Tige walked over to the doorway to the living room. "Are you guys coming to the room or not?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
The group got up and followed Tige to the room next to hers. "I keep all the spare rooms next to mine, just incase any of the visitors have an emergency, I'll be close by. If you need me for any reason, I'll be next door. But be careful. My pet tiger, Kittum, doesn't take well to strangers."  
  
They gulped.  
  
"A pet tiger?" Sadiko asked nervously.  
  
"Yes. Once he gets used to you, he's a sweetheart." Tige opened the door to the guest room. In the room there was a king-size bed, a regular twin-size bed, and a couch. All of their belongings from the horses were on the arrangements assigned for them. "Well, good night. Oh yeah, before I forget, don't be afraid of the people here; they are all friendly. You'll be surprised at how much they are like you." Tige walked out of the room and closed the door quietly.  
  
"Sis." Luthien said as he reached toward the door. "I can't believe she's a mother."  
  
"She's a very caring person; she seems to be a good mother," Ethan said, lying down on the king-size bed meant for he and Luthien. Oliver would be sleeping on the couch. Sadiko was already fast asleep in the twin-size bed.  
  
Luthien sat up at the end of the king-size bed.  
  
Tige walked into her room, cautious not to wake her children. She quietly peered into her closet and pulled out a silken, light-blue nightgown that resembled a spaghetti-strapped mini-dress.  
  
"I've got to go speak with Tige," Luthien declared and walked out of the room. Ethan smiled quickly and walked over to Oliver on the couch. "Hey Oliver, did you just hear him? He's going to go speak with Tige. I wonder what they are going to be talking about?" Ethan asked, hinting that he and Oliver should go spy on the two siblings.  
  
Oliver smiled at Ethan, understanding the hint. "I heard. We really shouldn't do this." Oliver got up and yawned. "But then again, we must!" He crept over to the door and used his excellent hearing to notify them when Luthien got to Tige's room.  
  
Luthien paced back and forth in front of his sister's room, deciding whether or not to enter. He gathered up his nerve and entered. The door squeaked a bit and Tige turned around, completely unclothed, except for her kitty thong and the necklace Luthien had given her.  
  
Oliver gave Ethan the signal that they could move out into the hallway.  
  
Tige looked at Luthien and grabbed her nightgown off of the floor from where she dropped it. She turned her back to him. "What do you need?" she asked, putting on the short nightgown.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time? I mean, I can come back," Luthien replied, flustered at what he just saw.  
  
Kittum lifted his head up and growled at Luthien, never seeing the face before. He jumped off the bed and ran in front of Tige, his intention to protect his owner. Tige turned around and bent over Kittum. "It's ok baby, this is my brother." She kissed the tiger on the nose and scratched him behind his striped ears. Kittum started to purr and he stretched out. Tige stepped over the magnificent tiger and crossed the room to Luthien. "No, you didn't come at a bad time. I was just changing into my nightgown, as you saw." Tige smiled.  
  
Luthien looked to the ground at the impressive tiger glaring at him.  
  
The two eavesdroppers held back their giggles as best they could. They moved back and hid in the guestroom's doorway, hearing footsteps towards the door.  
  
Tige had grabbed Luthien's hand and was pulling him out of the room. She was carrying her favorite feline stuffed animal, Ms. Kink-e. "Come. Speak with me in the living room so we don't disturb Asia and Ashika," she suggested.  
  
They left her room and strolled to the living room. Tige sat in front of the fireplace, the flames made shadows dance upon her body and the walls. Luthien sprawled out on the couch.  
  
Ethan and his partner in crime crept out of their room and stayed around the corner right before the entrance to the living room. "Let us see here, a quite dreamy setting, wouldn't you day?" Oliver asked, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well Luthien, what is it? What did you want to speak with me about?" Tige asked, concerned.  
  
Luthien looked at his sister in her blue nightgown, holding her cat stuffed animal tightly to her chest. She looked so innocent, so young. He did not tell her what he really wanted to speak with her about; he picked another topic. "What are we going to do about Dun Varna? Are you ever going to return, to see father? To avenge yourself?" he asked.  
  
Tige cringed, knowing this question would arise between the two. She stood up and sat down beside her brother on the couch. The impishly young looking cat girl tossed her stuffed animal in the air and caught it repeatedly and then looked to Luthien. "To tell you the truth, I don't know." Tige rested her head on the back of the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "I've thought about it, but I couldn't go back right now, I couldn't handle it. I probably will eventually. When I do, you can come along with me. We'll have another awesome journey together!"  
  
"This journey really meant a lot to her," Ethan whispered. Oliver nodded in agreement. Ethan placed his hand on his feather he had taken from Tige when they were kids, when she was Celine.  
  
A short little gray dog, Puli by breed, jumped onto the couch and licked Tige in the face. "Well, hey Mopps." Mopps was a good name because that is exactly what the dog looked like. When a puppy, the fur on the dog is dread locked and it stays like that the rest of its life, unless of course it is completely shaved.  
  
The dog turned and grabbed Ms. Kink-e by the head and ran off. "MOPPS!" Tige yelled and the two got up. "Stand to the left of the couch. I will chase him over to you; you pick him up. He won't bite you," Tige ordered. She ran and chased Mopps around to Luthien, following her plan.  
  
Just as Luthien was about to pick the convicted dog up, Tige trips over the floor rug's edge, tumbling over Luthien. The dog escaped, but dropped the stuffed animal in the escape run.  
  
"Oh, look what has happened. This is getting so very interesting now," Oliver whispered.  
  
"He is lucky. We know what's going to happen now," Ethan winked at Oliver. They continued to observe.  
  
Tige lifted her head from her brother's chest and looked him in the face. Both their hearts were racing. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked, moving down far enough for Luthien to take in air; she sat on the lower part of his legs.  
  
"I'm not hurt, you?" The young Bedwyr moved some hair out of his face.  
  
Tige adjusted one of the straps on her nightdress and carefully got up. "Nope, you can't hurt the Tige!" she teased, trying to conceal the mortification. The cat woman picked up Ms. Kink-e off the floor and helped Luthien up. "That damn dog. Oh well, I'll get him back later." She walked over to the fire and was entranced by it. "The fire, it relaxes me so. I get hypnotized when I see fire. I guess it's because my dad is the God of fire." Tige knelt down to the base of the fireside. "Can I show you something?"  
  
"Yes. What is it?" Luthien replied, noticing the emotion showing itself in his sister's voice.  
  
Tige slid a brick away from the base. Under the brick was a small crevice. She picked up an old picture with tattered edges, showing its wear and tear. She stood up and handed it to Luthien. In return, he looked at the picture. "So this is where that picture went." The picture was of their family, in good spirits and content. Tige was sitting in her mother's lap, holding baby Luthien. Ethan had his elbow on Tige's shoulder, and their father, Gharis, had his arm around their mother as he stood mighty and proud behind her.  
  
"The night when I told Ethan I was going away I stole it. That's how I like to remember our family." Tige turned towards the fire, not wanting to expose her emotions to anyone. She wanted to be the big hard-hitting warrior everyone else wanted her to be. "I really missed those days." The feline femme began to shed tears; Luthien could tell because he could see her body jerking. He walked up to her and put a soothing hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't cry now. Ethan and I will always be with you. I'm pretty sure Oliver and even that Sadiko character will be too," he tried to comfort his saddened sister.  
  
She turned around. "Yes, I know. Oliver and Sadiko never told me they would join our army did they?" Tige leaned on his chest. It felt nice to feel another's touch in her time of need.  
  
"Damn, I knew I forgot something!" Oliver exclaimed to Ethan.  
  
"So are you?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"No they never told me," Luthien hated to say. "But I'm sure that they will."  
  
"Will you come with me?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Up to the roof. I go there often, to think and to look into the stars. I feel closer to my father when I am near the stars."  
  
"Your father must mean a lot to you. I know you aren't talking about Gharis, so who is this father?"  
  
"He is my godly father. I suppose my one true father. He's been the only father never to hurt me in any way, physically or emotionally. He and my mother just remarried. I am glad they got back together. His name is Lodoss."  
  
"Oh. Maybe I'll meet this fire god one day. So, what about that trip to the roof?" He smiled.  
  
Tige placed the brick she had moved back into place and they headed towards the balcony by Tige's room. Ethan and Oliver quickly ran back to their room and shut the door; they thought it was time that they stopped eavesdropping, since they could not get to the roof.  
  
Tige grabbed Luthien's hands once they reached the balcony and they floated to the roof. They landed on the roof softly and Tige went to the very top of the slanted roof. Luthien approached her slowly, trying to keep his balance. "This is a wonderful view."  
  
"Yes, it is. When the sun comes up, in one direction you will see a desert, a field in another, and a tundra-like place too. You'll see various ecosystems in my one kingdom." Tige sat down and looked at the family portrait. "Speaking of the sun coming up, it's going to rise in a short while. Can you stay up and watch the sunrise with me?"  
  
Luthien sat down next to his sister and put his chin on his knees. "Only if it'll cheer you up."  
  
"I've waited and dreamed of watching the sunset with you ever since we were young," she said, smiling.  
  
Her smile made Luthien happy.  
  
Tige leaned on Luthien's shoulder. "I know I'm just a waterfall right now. Usually I am not like this. I'm just in. I just have a lot of emotions running through my mind, that's all. They are all exploding at once, so I can not put them into plain words."  
  
Luthien cautiously put his arms around Tige. "Things will work themselves out. Just give it time. When you can explain it, come to me."  
  
"Ok. I will," she agreed.  
  
They quietly awaited the sun's presence.  
  
Soon the sun peered over the horizon. They watched it rise, its warm glow blanketing the land, chasing its lover, the moon, away. Tige yawned, obviously tired. Luthien popped his knuckles and stretched his arms forward. His muscles had gotten stiff sitting still for a long time. Tige reclined on the roof. "Everyone is still asleep right now, so we can sleep up here. Want to?"  
  
Luthien lay down with his hands behind his head. "Might as well, the day is ours," he laughed a lethargic laugh.  
  
Tige rolled over on her side and faced her brother. She gently pulled on a strand of his blonde hair. He looked at her with his cinnamon-colored eyes. "What?" he asked, like he had been accused of something.  
  
Tige looked to the rising sun, as if it were to guide her. She knew what she wanted to do, what her heart told her, but she was apprehensive. Luthien continued to look at his sister, puzzled. He truly wanted to know what his eldest sister was thinking about. Soon he would find out.  
  
Tige suddenly embraced Luthien with a passionate kiss. Totally surprised, Luthien was engulfed with all sorts of emotions. He ran his fingers through the cat woman's long, blue tresses, embracing her in his arms.  
  
Tige wanted to go even further, but she pulled away, not sure of her brother's feelings for her. "Thank you for all the help you've been. I don't think my heart could've made it without you," she said. She nestled underneath his neck and started to purr, like she had done at one of the previous inns they had ventured to. Luthien wrapped his arms around Tige's waist.  
  
Tige knew Guillatina was safe now and that the journey was over. But in reality, the journey between she and Luthien would never be over. She smiled and hugged him close.  
  
Tige fell asleep in Luthien's arms. He had finally realized what his pleasure orb had meant. He whispered to his cat sister, right before he fell to sleep, a soft "I love you" as the dreams and fantasies carried them off on the rooftop of the castle.  
  
The sun rose even higher, opening a new horizon for the two to explore. 


End file.
